A Knight Without Her Princess
by Chemistry God
Summary: (A/N: Medieval-ish AU where everyone in Ooo is Human. Ooo is still post-apocalyptic earth. Magic still exists. Marceline is 25, Bonnibel is 24. Final draft to come, fixing minor errors. Enjoy!) Marceline has felt hollow since the mysterious disappearance of the girl she secretly loved-Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Until one fateful night where an old friend brings shocking news.
1. Prologue: An Introduction To Misery

**Prologue: An Introduction to Misery**

Ten years. Seven months. Eighteen days. Three hours. Twenty two minutes. Marceline has lost track of the seconds.

That's how long it's been since the Princess was kidnapped.

And that's how long it's been since Marceline felt happy.

They were having a sleepover at the castle. It was the night Marceline promised herself that she would tell Bonnibel how she felt. But before Marceline could muster the confidence to tell her precious Bonnibel about her true feelings, she had to go to the bathroom.

She had to go to the bathroom, not to relieve herself, but to look herself in the mirror. Marceline needed to look perfect before she told Bonnie anything.

"You can do this, Marcy," she told herself in the mirror. "You've felt this way about her as long as you can remember," ruffling her long black hair. She nodded, pleased at her appearance.

When she stepped out of the washroom, Bonnie was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo Bonnie, where are you?" Marceline asked.

"...Bonnie?" She asked again.

Silence was her answer.

The window to the room was wide open. Marceline scowled with suspicion. She ran to the window, only to see a figure covering Bonnie's mouth flying away. Bonnie was struggling against the shadow holding her.

"Bonnie!" Marceline screamed.

Marceline looked down at the ground. It was at least a ten foot drop from the window. At this point, Marceline did not care. She did care about one thing, however, and that was about Bonnie's safety.

Marceline lept from the window and onto a maple tree. She dropped from the tree and sprinted, following the mysterious creature holding Bonnie hostage. Tears streamed down Marceline's pale face, tears of anger and something else Marceline hasn't felt since she was young.

Fear. It was a thick cloud in her mind, a sticky darkness in her stomach. It made her heart sink.

She couldn't let that _thing_ take her Bonnie.

After running through the forest, Marceline reached the junkyard. Marceline leaped, jumped on top of broken cars, buses and refrigerators. The shadow creature reached the peak of the trash heap, Marceline trailing behind it. The figure leapt into the air, and Marceline surged after it. Marceline was far into the air, farther than she had ever jumped before. She extended her arm and hand to Bonnibel.

For a moment, their hands connected, and Marceline flew in the air.

"Bonnie…Bonnie I love y-" The figure threw Marceline off before she could finish.

Marceline tumbled down the mound of garbage and lands with a heavy thud. Something was broken, but she isn't sure what it was. Everything ached with excruciating pain. Marceline was not faint hearted, and refused to let the pain of the fall stop her from standing up.

Marceline looked up to the sky. She and Bonnibel made eye contact. Bonnie's eyes were wide and pleading.

Marceline collapsed to the ground, succumbing to the pain of her broken bones. Bonnie's eyes closed with defeat and sorrow.

Marceline cried into her hands. "I'm sorry Bonnie...I'm so….Sorry"

"_I failed. I failed as her friend. I failed as her squire. How am I going to make this right?" _She thought.

The figure disappeared into the night sky.

Marceline howled at the stars "I will find you Bonnibel, no matter what it takes"

"Marceline has failed you" The shadow creature whispered into Bonnie's ear.

Bonnibel refused to believe that for many years.

Unfortunately, all beliefs break over time.


	2. Chapter One: News From the King

**Chapter One: News from the King**

It has been a while since Marceline has dreamt about Bonnibel. A couple of years, in fact. Marceline thought about her on a daily basis, yes, but it's been a long time since Marceline has dreamed about the lost princess. Bonnibel was always in the back of her mind, tugging her out of her daily life and into that one tragic night. As if Marceline could ever forget.

The dream starts out with Marceline in the desert. She doesn't recognize where she is. In her many years of traveling, Marceline has never seen this. The desert was an utter wasteland, littered with broken cities and the scattered bones of the dead.

Marceline walks for what seems forever until the scene changes. She is in a dark, damp room. It reeks of mold and rotting flesh of animals. She can hear a voice echo.

A voice that she wouldn't dream of forgetting. Marceline follows the voice.

"Bonnie?" Marceline asks.

"Marceline!" The voice responds.

When Marceline enters the next room, to where the voice is, chills go down her spine. Bonnie is there alright, but she's disfigured, demented, rotted, dying.

Marceline kneels down next to the sick princess.

"I found you" Marceline's voice cracks.

Bonnibel offers a smile, but the smile disintegrates into hatred and fury.

"You failed me!" The thing hisses and lunges at Marceline's throat.

Marceline jerks awake with a gasp, jolting upright in her bed. Tears threaten to spill from the corners of her eyes. Breathing heavily, she lays back down in her bed and closes her eyes, attempting to calm herself.

It doesn't work one bit. Marceline pulls herself up out of bed and sits at the edge. With a sigh, Marceline stands up. She's still weary from the dream. But there's one consistent part of the day…well, it takes up most of the day, that gives Marceline a feeling of normalcy.

Training. Training for hours on end. Training for perfection, grace, strength, and finesse. Marceline had climbed the ranks of sub-par knights to become the best in all of Ooo. The King's personal knight-his protector, his advisor, his friend.

Dressed in only her boxers, Marceline shuffles to her drawer. She pulls them off, and tosses them carelessly on the floor over her shoulder. She yawns and stretches her arms, causing her shoulder blades to flex and twist, revealing her well-muscled back.

She opens the drawer and pulls out a pair of long underwear and puts it on. Marceline pulls black trousers over them. Winter in Ooo was unforgiving, although Marceline loved winter, she still had to protect herself. Marceline grabs a thick, long, bandage. She wraps her breasts with it, flattening her figure. Marceline finishes dressing herself and stares at herself in her mirror.

Her hair was far too long, Marceline decided. It was down to the small of her back. It was too long, it was always getting in her way. Marceline reaches for a black serrated knife, her favorite knife, and presses it against her mane of hair.

Marceline's hair resists being cut but Marceline drives the knife through. Locks of hair drop to the ground, making the place where Marceline stands a black void made of hair. She continues to cut away until she has hair the length of a typical man. Marceline runs her hands through her newly cut hair. Marceline begins to pick up the large bundles of hair and places them in the fire pit. Her nose crinkles at the gross smell and her teeth clink against each other.

In the ten years that Bonnibel has been missing, Marceline has made alterations to her human body. Her skin and eyes were already altered from the nuclear fallout, making her skin permanently pale and blue, and sensitive to the sun. Her eyes were the color of the blood pounding in her heart. Sometimes her eyes were blue from being deoxygenated, sometimes red from oxidation. The color of her eyes changed on a minute basis.

Marceline's pain tolerance allowed her to make physical alterations. She wanted to look like a monster. She felt like one the way it was. Marceline had made Jake put anesthetic in her ears so Marceline could carve her ears into sharp points. Her pointy ears added to her already elfish face structure. Her teeth, on the other hand were made out of a completely different desire.

Jake had been Marceline's assistant in altering herself. A few years back Marceline desired the fangs, the canines of the vampires in stories. Jake had strapped Marceline down to a chair, propping her mouth open. He yanked her human canines out and replaced them with ones of a wolf. They had found a wolf skeleton, and that's when the idea popped into Marceline's head. These teeth were perfect. They were large, serrated, and very very sharp.

Jake had to press very, excruciatingly hard into Marceline's upper jaw so the teeth would stay. Years later, they are still solid and very terrifying. Sometimes, Marceline's jaw still aches from remembering the pain of the operation.

Marceline steps out of her room and walks down the corridor, pausing at Bonnibel's door, touching the pink wooden frame, fingers lingering at the gold door handle. Marceline is reminded of her nightmare, and tears sting the corners of her eyes. With a sigh, she continues walking down the corridor, her black boots making loud thumps down the hallway.

She takes a left in the hallway to the training room. Inside the enormous were weights and punching bags, targets for bows and arrows, throwing knives, and spears, there are mannequins in armor, ready for her to spar against, a parkour course and a pull up bar. If Marceline found anything in the wastes that proved useful, she brought them here. A whole wall was dedicated to Marceline's arms and armor. Sets of black armor hang up on the wall, shiny and dark as a moonless night. Weapons of all kinds were on the wall, all black like Marceline's hair. There are spears, swords, knives, maces, bows and arrows, and Marceline's personal favorite: a double bladed ax. They were called Labrys back before the Mushroom War. At least, that's what the books said.

The books also said they were weapons of female prowess, and Marceline was exactly that. Marceline lept unto the pull up bar and hung upside down, her shirt falling to her face, exposing her flat, muscular, scarred belly. Marceline tucks her shirt in her pants and begins to do crunches.

_Knock. Knock. _A tentative hand presses against the door. Marceline drops from the bar, landing on her hands and holds herself up with just her hands. She bends forward, arching her back and flips forward.

"Come in" Marceline voice rasps.

The door opens. Jake steps into the room.

"Marceline, the King wishes to see you"

"Okay, but first, do you like my haircut?" Marceline grins.

"Well, you do look pretty masculine. And more terrifying, if that was even possible. Now c'mon Marcy, Finn has news" Jake says.

Marceline arches an eyebrow "What kind of news?"

Jake shrugs "He wouldn't tell me"

Marceline clucks her tongue "Alright, let's go"

They walk down the red, black and gold corridor until they reach the Great Hall. The throne room. The throne in which Finn sits in. There are others in his audience. Lady Rainicorn stands with her hands behind her back, her long hair flowing down to the ground. Jake's children are gathered around the Lady. Lady Space flips her short purple hair, losing patience. The Earl of Lemons is scratching his yellow skin impatiently. A small child with blue hair, Beemo, tugs at the Butlers pants. Tree Trunks is holding an apple pie. It must be a special occasion, she rarely makes them anymore. The only two missing are the self-proclaimed King of Snow (and his penguins of course) and the Lady of Flames.

"Yo, Finn. What's up?" Marceline waves.

Finn pauses and smiles. The young monarch stands up. He puts his arms out, as if he was embracing the air.

"Guess what?" The 23 year old's voice booms.

Marceline's stomach twists with anxiety. Is there news about Bonnibel? Marceline nervously licks her lips.

"W-what?" She asks.

Finn's smile widens, revealing missing and crooked teeth.

With a deep inhale, Finn proclaims "I'm getting married!"

The crowd gasps, a chorus of 'congratulations' echoed in the hallway. Marceline's stomach sinks with disappointment and her face flushes red from guilt. She was a horrible friend, to be disappointed by this fantastic news.

Marceline forces a smile "Way to go Finn. Who's the lucky gal?"

A tan girl with red and orange hair in a high bun strides into the room. She gives an aura of heat, an aura of flame. She is wearing a long, red, glittering dress. The train drags across the floor. There's a slit in the legs, revealing all the way up to her upper thigh. Marceline's gaze looks up and down at the Lady, and her stomach clenches with attraction. Marceline licks her lips, swallows and turns her head, trying not to look at the Lady of Flames.

Marceline drops to a knee and bows "M'lady" The others follow suit except for the children, who don't really understand what's going on.

The lady walks slowly to Marceline, her hips swaying. Marceline swallows and ducks her head. The Lady of Flames grabs Marceline's chin and tilts it upwards.

"Ah, you must be the knight Finn is talking about all the time" Her eyes glitter and a smile carves into her face. Her teeth are so white, straight and perfect.

Marceline's heart flutters. "Yes, that would be me, m'lady"

The shorter woman clucks her tongue "No need for formalities, you can call me Flara"

Marceline rises from her knee "My apologies, Flara" Marceline towers over the to-be-queen.

The Lady of Flames makes a hand motion "No need for apologies. I do have a proposition for you, if you would be interested"

Marceline nods.

"Would you like to be my Maid of Honor?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

Marceline purses her lips, "Do I have to wear a dress?"

Flara laughs an airy laugh and shakes her head "Of course you do, but I think you'll find this dress quite...acceptable"


	3. Chapter Two: Preparations and a Wedding

**Chapter Two: Preparations and a Wedding **

Marceline slides into her purple dress. It has an open back and it comes to her knees. She feels uncomfortable in the dress but she has to admit, she looks _fine _as hell_. _

"Maybe you should wear dresses more often" Jake says as he zips the dress.

Marceline scoffs "Yeah right, dude"

"You look very nice" Jake says

Marceline smiles genuinely "Thanks Jake, but nah"

Lady Rainicorn nods her approval and Jake moves to zip her dress too.

"My, lady, you look stunning!" Marceline grins.

Rainicorn giggles and blushes, twirling a piece of her bleach blonde hair with her finger.

Jake slides on his black overcoat. His yellow blonde hair is slicked back and his beard is neatly trimmed. His tuxedo hides the beginning of Jake's beer belly. He fumbles with a bowtie and Lady moves to help him. Marceline smiles at the happy couple and exits the room to where the soon to be queen resides.

Servants are buzzing around Flara like she's a hive. They are working voraciously to make her flawless. Marceline clears her throat and Flara turns. She smiles and her eyes sparkle. She makes a hand motion and the servants leave the room.

Flara bites her lip "How do I look?"

Marceline's stomach is caught in her throat. "You look beautiful, m'la- I mean Flara"

Flara sighs with relief. "Thank goodness, I can't be looking like a fool on my wedding night"

Marceline shakes her head "I don't think thats possible"

"You flatter me, Marceline" Flara smiles.

Marceline takes a step towards her. "Turn around" she orders.

Flara obeys and she turns her back to Marceline. "Your servants forgot a tiny detail"

"Hm?" Flara asks.

Marceline answers by sliding a silver necklace around the shorter woman's neck.

"The necklace is from Jake's mother and Finn's adoptive mother. Jake told me to give it to you" Marceline explains.

Flara touches the pendant "It's beautiful…" She trails off. She turns around.

"Thank you Marceline" She says.

Marceline holds her hands up "Don't thank me, thank Jake" she smiles.

Flara breathes out and adjusts her dress. A sweet smell escapes into the air. It smells of candy...of bubblegum.

Of Bonnie.

Marceline's heart aches and she inhales the smell with greed.

"Hnggg," she moans as she closes her eyes and leans down. Her lips brush against Flara's. Marceline isn't completely aware of what she is doing, her mind is in a trance.

Flara pushes away gently. "Marceline, no"

"But Bonnie…"

_Slap_. A hand cracks against the side of Marceline's face. Marceline stumbles to the ground in a daze. She shakes her head and the image of Bonnie disappears. Instead she sees Flara's sad, pitying eyes.

"I'm sincerely sorry, m'lady" Marceline stands. Tears are coming down and Marceline isn't aware she's crying.

"You miss her, don't you?" Flara asks gently.

Marceline clenches her jaw and dips her head. "Very much, m'lady"

"I'm sorry I struck you, but you were stuck in your head" Flara explains.

Marceline sniffs as she wipes a tear away, "No, no. It's fine. I would have done the same"

"You loved her, didn't you?" Flara presses on.

"I still do, m'lady," Marceline's voice breaks.

"So there hasn't been another that you've been with?" Flara asks.

Marceline shakes her head "I've been with another but it was out of desperation"

"Who?"

"A boy named Ash. It wasn't the same. He couldn't fill the void. If anyone could fill this empty, gaping, hole inside of me it would have to be a woman" Marceline confesses.

"Have you given up on her?"

"Part of me has. But there's a kid part of me that still believes that she's alive. I know deep down she's dead, but part of me refuses to accept it" Marceline's voice cracks.

Flara places a hand on Marceline's cheek and strokes the tears away.

"I think it's brave of you to keep believing. Don't stop" Flara says in a soothing voice.

"I don't think I could, even if I tried, m'lady" Marceline says.

Flara ruffles and straightens out Marceline's dress and fixes her hair.

"Be happy just for tonight, Marceline. Let go of yourself, even if it's just for a few hours" Flara urges.

Marceline groans in response.

Flara straightens her posture and puts her arms at her sides. "That's my first order to you, Marceline. Take heed and obey it" Flara commands.

Marceline bows "As you wish"

Flara hugs Marceline, pressing her face into the taller womans collarbone. Marceline hugs back and pats Flara's back.

"I'm going to go now, see you at the altar" Marceline smirks and winks.

Flara rolls her eyes "Stay out of trouble, for Glob's sake"

Marceline does as Flara commands and stays in her room, tidying it. Weeks and weeks of old clothing were thrown about the room and it was starting to smell horrible. Marceline carries the sack of old clothing down to the laundromat, where the servants are working.

"Sorry guys" she says sheepishly as she puts the sack down.

"It's quite alright, Miss" A servant says cheerfully.

Marceline strides out and Jake is running towards her.

"It's time!" He gasps between breaths.

"Oh glip blop it!" Marceline groans and runs with Jake through the courtyard.

Beemo is playing in dirt and flowers. Marceline hooks an arm around Beemo and keeps running. Beemo bends over to pick up a bouquet of flowers while in Marceline's grasp.

"Wedding?" Beemo asks in a small voice.

"Yes Beemo, it's time!"

Beemo screams and giggles with delight.

Flara is waiting at the edge of the white carpet. The crowd is silent but waiting. Marceline drops Beemo off at the edge and takes her place beside the bridesmaids. Beemo shyly hands over the flowers to Flara.

"Thank you, little one" She murmurs and Beemo smiles and the Butler hands Beemo the rings. Beemo toddles down the carpet and waits nexts to Finn. Marceline has never seen Finn this nicely dressed. Jake stands next to Finn, his chest swelling with pride.

The music begins to play as Flara walks down the aisle, arms hooked with the Butler. Flara makes eye contact with Marceline. Marceline gives a thumbs up.

When Flara reaches the altar, she and Finn tangle their hands together. Marceline begins to tear up with joy.

The pastor does his pastorly thing, but Marceline can't pay attention to the ceremony, instead, she looks around in the crowd, at the bridesmaids, and at the groomsmen. They all look beautiful and insync…at peace. Marceline watches intently as Finn slides a golden ring on Flara's finger, and as Flara does the same to him.

"I now proclaim you two Married, in the eyes of Glob!" The Priest declares.

"May I kiss the bride?" Asks Finn.

Marceline facepalms and shakes her head.

Flara giggles "Of course, silly"

Finn leans in and presses his lips against Flara's and they kiss, sealing their marriage. The audience applauds and cheers obnoxiously. Marceline is proud of count herself as part of the cheer.

"Way to go buddy" Marceline cheers.

The party afterwards is the best party Marceline has been to, not that she's gone to many parties anyways. The music pounds and people are dancing and laughing. Being happy. Marceline sits on the sidelines, watching everyone dance. She is content with observing. That is, until Finn runs up to her.

"Marcy?" He asks.

"Whatcha need, my newly-wed man?"

"Can...you play a song for us?"

Marceline tilts her head back, and rubs her temple.

"Finn, it's been a long time since I've played" She says.

"That's a lie! I saw you playing on the roof of the castle a few nights ago!" He exclaims.

Marceline laughs and raises her arms "Okay okay. You caught me. Consider this your wedding present, you punk"

Marceline leaves the courtyard and walks into the castle. She finds her room quickly and grabs her bass. She considers jumping out the window instead of playing for everyone. She shakes the idea out of her and continues down to the courtyard.

The sight of Marceline with her bass makes the crowd cheer.

"She's going to play!" They all screech excitedly.

Marceline waves the attention off and plugs her bass into an amp. She grabs a chair and sits down. Someone pushes a microphone on a stand to her.

Marceline taps the microphone "Hey is this thing on?" Her voice echoes an answer.

"So I'm supposed to play a song for my loser best friend and his rad wife"

The crowd cheers and Finn claps his hands, Flara clenching his arm excitedly.

Marceline begins to strum her bass in a happy rhythm. "Here's to the happy couple"

Marceline starts to sing and play her bass.

"I always knew that you'd

Come back to get me

And you always knew that

It wouldn't be easy

To go back to the start

To see where it all began

Or end up at the bottom

To watch how it all ends

You tried to lie and say

I was everything

I remember when I said

I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you

Let me inside

Let me get close to you

Change your mind

I'll get lost

If you want me to

Somehow I found

A way to get lost in you"

She finishes the song with a happy strum of her bass. The audience cheers and claps wildly "ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE" They shout. Marceline shakes her head no.

"Thats all I got" She laughs, setting down her bass and stepping off the stage.

Finn grabs Marceline's arm. "Thank you so much, Marceline. That was the best wedding present ever"

Flara smiles and hugs Marceline briefly.

"Let's get this party started!" Marceline bellows.

Marceline turns into a party animal and she begins to dance with everyone else.

"Yo Marceline!" Jake howls. "I have a challenge for you!"

"Jake you know I always win, what's this challenge you speak of?" Marceline cackles with laughter.

"A shot-off!" Jake shouts.

"You are so on, dawg," Marceline howls.

The challenge is on, Rainicorn cleared a long table. Flara and Finn filled ten shot glasses for each competitor and set them in a line on opposite sides of the table. A group of people gathers around.

"Whoever drinks them all first wins, or whoever drinks the most wins. Throwing up leads to disqualification" Jake shouts.

Marceline smirks.

"Three...two...one…go" Finn shouts. The competition begins.

Marceline downs the first shot, the liquid burning her throat. The second goes down easier. Marceline watches as Jake finishes his fifth shot and stops, clenching his stomach.

"You're hella weak, Jake" Marceline laughs as she finishes her third. She reaches for the fourth and downs it. She inhales. Marceline wants more. The fifth goes down with ease, as did the sixth and seventh. The group of people are hooting. Jake attempts to drink a sixth, and throws up on the ground.

"Disqualification!" Finn shouts and laughs.

Marceline wants to finish them all. She practically inhales the eighth and ninth. She slowly drinks the tenth, final shot, slamming the glass on the table.

She belches a belch fit for a monster.

She stands from her crouched, bent over position.

"Who's the- oh...oh jeez" Marceline sways. She holds up a finger. "Need a moment to adjust"

Finn's mouth is gaping. "Marcy how'd you even DO that?"

Marceline hiccups and laughs "I'm just amazing and talented"

Marceline steps away the table and onto the dance floor. Her world is spinning and there's a _wooooosh_ sound in her ears. The music drops a beat and Marceline grabs the nearest lady and grinds, grinds, _grinds. _Marceline notices that the lady is returning the favor.

"What's your _hic_name, princess?" Marceline slurs.

"Akela, I'm the Lady of the Jungle"

Marceline's vision swims "That's nice, really, it is" She hiccups. Marceline grazes her canines against Akela's shoulder. Marceline can feel her shudder.

"So you're the knight everyone keeps talking about?" Akela purrs.

"Yes that would be me. I'm just so damn fantastic" The words pour out of Marceline's mouth.

"I can see that" The Lady of the Jungle is giggling.

"Hey wanna know something f-f-funny"

"What?" Akela inquires.

"I'm in love with a girl I haven't s-seen in ten years. I don't know if she's even alive. Isn't that an ironic twist of fate?"

Akela inches away from Marceline and twists her mouth. "Ah yes, amusing"

"Not actually though, you know?"

The girl nods and quickly moves out of Marceline's sight range. Marceline's gaze follows her. Akela is talking to a king's huntress, getting all cozy next to her. Marceline hisses and stumbles on her own feet, and falls on the ground.

There she sings drunken lyrics until there's shouting in the crowd.

Marceline groans "Why are all you weenies screaming? Marcy's a little drunk and can't help you"

A voice echoes in the recesses of her mind. Her hearing is watery and she can't quite put her finger on who is making such a fuss. Marceline is on her hands and knees attempts to stand, her knees waver but she stands.

"What's going on?" She shouts.

The party grows silent. Everyone turns to Marceline. Suddenly, Finn and Flara are at her sides, supporting her.

"You're going to need this support in a few seconds Marcy, trust me" Finn murmurs in her ear.

"What's going on?" She repeats.

"We don't know yet...the Ice King has arrived and he is demanding to see you" Flara says.

A tsunami of confusion and feelings hits Marceline like a rock.

"A who...what?" She asks.

Marceline looks around the party, searching for the Ice King. Finn and Flara are dragging Marceline to him.

"Simon" Marceline croaks.

The old man's gaze softens. "There you are Marceline"

"What...you doing...here? You've been gone...for long time"

"I have news about something. Something very important"

"Hmmmm nothing is important to me but my job…..Si...mon" Marceline stutters the last of her sentence.

"It's about the lost Princess" Simon says bluntly.

"Don't try to get my hopes up, god damn it, Simon...I know she's...gone"

"Don't you dare say that. There's a chance she's still alive. My scouts have discovered a tower beyond the wasteland" Simon explains. "A cloaked figure enters with food and water and leaves with nothing"

"I can't send my best knight out just because of a conspiracy" Finn exlcaims.

"It's more than just a conspiracy, your majesty" Formalities were not required since Simon was a king too, the king of the Northern Tundra. But Simon needed to get his point across. "I have seen it"

"What do you mean?" Marceline asks.

"Magic, dearest Marceline. I have seen her with magic" He says gently. "I haven't been able to check on her in months, the magic drained me so much" And Simon is right, he looks sickly, drained, dried up like a raisin.

"Simon…" Marceline trails off.

"Marceline" Simon falls onto her, clutching at the sides of her dress. "It has drained me" He repeats "Drained me so much it took all the energy I had to tell you the news"

Marceline tears up, clutching Simon's shoulders "Your...sacrifice won't be...for nothing, Simon"

"My final request Marceline…You must find her. Save her." Simon croaks.

"I'll go, I promise" Marceline sobs.

With a final exhale, Simon collapses into Marceline. Finn and Flara move to grab the fallen king but Marceline pushes them away. She sinks to the ground with Simon in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, my oldest friend" Marceline chokes. Marceline turns her head so she's looking at Finn.

"You gotta...let me" She says, tears and a clenching throat impairing her speech even more.

Finn glances at Flara. Flara nods slowly.

"For your sake, Marceline. I'll let you go" Finn says.


	4. Chapter Three: Hungover Dreams

**Chapter Three: Hungover Dreams and a Backstory **

Shortly after Finn gives his word, allowing Marceline to find Bonnibel, Marceline passes out on the floor. Her dreams are like static, like how T.V.'s used to have. Her dreams are snippets of memories that belong to her childhood.

Marceline dreams about when Simon rescued her when she was trapped under a building with nuclear contamination. She was only five. She was alone, afraid, and very near death. In this weakened state, the fallout altered her permanently. On top of that, her parents were nowhere to be found.

The war had ended about a millenium ago, but the planet hadn't recovered. Not even remotely close. There were thousands of square miles contaminated, and they would probably always will be the green, polluted, fallout. That's what the books told Simon. And that's what Simon told Marceline. Marceline had seen enough of the fallout to believe him. She knew Ooo would never recover fully.

The war didn't end because one side surrendered; it ended because there were no armies to fight each other. The human race had outdone itself this time, it had reaped its own destruction. Willingly. An exodus of people fled from the warzones. There were riots over basic survival items: food, water, shelter. That was, until, Finn's, Bonnibel's, Flara's, Rainicorn's and Jake's ancestors banded together in a valiant attempt to unite the human race once more. They succeeded against all odds, and established new cities. Established a government-a monarchy. After one hundred years of war, and a millenium of anarchy, the human race finally found peace. A peace that has lasted seven hundred years and counting.

The dream changes. After traveling with Simon for a year, they stumbled across the capital of Ooo: The Candy Citadel. They had traveled for so long, and encountered so few people Simon believed that they were one of the few survivors. Thankfully, he was wrong. Marceline was six when they had come into contact with civilization. The two didn't mix well at first.

After months of living in the Citadel, Marceline had finally warmed up to being around so many people.

Marceline blinks in her dream and it changes scenes. She's still six. It's her first day of school. Marceline's running around on the playground until she slams into what will be her rival of five years.

"Watch where you're going" Marceline grumbles as she stands up and brushes herself off.

"I'm a princess! You watch out!" The five year old Bonnibel puts her hands on her hips.

Marceline scowls "No way am I watching out! You aren't special, princess" She sneers.

"I am too special! I'm to be the queen!" Bonnibel shouts.

A small young boy and girl run and see where the shouting is coming from.

"Hey you guys! Stop fighting" A blonde boy with brown eyes says. He towers over the small girl.

Marceline glares at the boy. "You're not the boss of me!"

"No, I'm not. I'm Jake" He puts out his hand.

Marceline takes it tentatively and Jake shakes it hard. Marceline giggles.

"I'm Marcy" She says.

"That's nice. I see you've met Bonnibel" Jake smiles.

The scene changes. Snippets of Marceline's and Bonnibel's past together show in her mind's eye.

They were in the office together because Marceline poured glue all over Bonnibel's head. Simon is scolding her.

"Why are you so mean to that girl?" He demands. Then he blinks with realization.

"You are mean to her because you like her!" He laughs.

"No I don't!" Marceline shouts and blushes.

"Dearest Marceline, if you want her to like you, you have to be nice to her" He tells her gently.

Another snippet enters her mind. Marceline is eleven, Bonnibel is ten. Simon has left to rule the northern part of the kingdom, leaving Marceline alone again. Bonnibel says that he's to be king of the Northern Tundra. They are in a wildflower meadow. Marceline picks up a pink flower and gives it to Bonnibel.

"It's pretty and pink like you!" Marceline smiles. She has taken Simon's advice to heart.

Bonnibel hugs Marceline tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jake runs through the meadow. "Guess what guys?" He yells.

Bonnibel jumps off of Marceline. "What?" She asks.

"My mom and pop are adopting this boy they found in the wastes!"

"That's so cool!" Marceline exclaims. "Let's go meet him!"

The trio run through the meadow.

Another scene change. School has just been released and they stand outside together. Marceline is fourteen, Bonnibel is thirteen,

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Bonnibel asks suddenly.

"I'm already a squire, I've been one for a year. I want to be a knight" Marceline says. Then she adds more quietly "I want to be _your_ knight"

Bonnibel smiles. "You're so sweet. You're going to be the best knight ever"

Marceline blushes. "Yeah, man. I'm going to crush people with my axe and bring you their heads!" Marceline exclaims.

"That is so distasteful, Marceline" Bonnibel frowns. But her eyes are twinkling with a smile.

"That's me alright. So…." Marceline says awkwardly.

"So?" Bonnibel asks.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" She asks shyly.

"Of course I will, my knight"

Marceline blinks awake. Her head throbs with pain. She's in her room and there's a blanket on her. Marceline throws the blanket off and sits up on the bed.

"Ugh. Shouldn't have drank so much" She groans. Memories of the previous night flood through her.

"Bonnie" She murmurs. She stands in her room, still in the dress from the wedding. As she undresses, she finds a note on the table. It's in Finn's handwriting.

Marcy,

We searched through the Ice King's belongings. We found a map marking where the tower is. It's pretty far away, and it's past the wastes and past the desert. I'll show you when you wake up. You have a long journey ahead of you. You should probably start packing as soon as you're up. I'm so sorry about Simon. We can talk about it when you get up, if you want to.

Stay Mathematical,

Finn


	5. Chapter Four: Dawn of a Journey

**Chapter Four: Dawn of a Journey**

Marceline thunders down the stairs, slamming into the Butler.

"I am so sorry, Pep!" Marceline says but she doesn't stop moving.

Today is to be an important day. A day full of goodbyes. Marceline hates goodbyes.

As always, she stops at Bonnibel's room. She puts her hand flat against the door.

"When I come back, you'll be here with me" Marceline murmurs to the door.

After walking through the hallway, she steps into the throne room. Finn is standing next to Flara, whispering. They stop whispering when Marceline approaches.

Finn clears his throat "Hey, Marcy"

Marceline licks her canines nervously "So, today is the big day, huh?"

Finn nods. "I couldn't let you go yesterday. You...um...weren't ready"

"I had a little too much fun, I guess" Marceline smiles and looks at Flara.

"You take your orders a little too seriously" Flara laughs.

Marceline chuckles and looks back at Finn. "You sure you're okay with this? Because as soon as you give the O.K, I'm out"

"I'm positive" Finn says and smiles sadly. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, buddy. So, quick question" Marceline says.

"Ask away" Finn says.

"Since Bonnibel's parents appointed you as future ruler when Bonnie was kidnapped, what will happen when I bring Bonnie home?" Marceline asks.

"Before we knew that Bonnie was alive, I was to be king. But since there's a possibility that she's alive...I'm merely regent until she returns" Finn explains.

"So you'll be okay with giving up the throne?" Marceline asks.

Finn grins "Heck yeah" He takes off the crown, twirling it in his hands. "It's a lot of work...and responsibility. Plus if someone else rules, I'll have more time to spend with my family" He looks at Flara and smiles.

"It's a good thing Bonnibel's parents didn't appoint Jake. The whole kingdom would be in riots" Marceline laughs.

Flara and Finn burst out in laughter. "You know it! There wouldn't be anymore dungeons...there would be…Fungeons" Finn snickers.

"Yeah, well, I still don't want the job" Jake walks in with Lady and their herd of children. Jake is smiling.

"I don't grasp the concept of responsibility" Jake says, scratching his belly.

Lady nods with agreement.

Their youngest child, Kim Kil Whan, whispers "You can say that again"

Marceline laughs and runs to Jake to hug him. "I'll miss you buddy"

"I'm gonna miss you too, Marceline. Just don't go dying on me" Jake says with a nervous smile.

"I won't die" Marceline promises.

Marceline hugs everyone in the room, murmuring goodbyes. Beemo comes running in the room, stumbles, then falls down. Beemo is followed closely by the Earl, the Butler and Tree Trunks.

"Marcy you can't go" Beemo says while standing up.

"C'mere baby" Beemo toddles over to Marceline. Marceline picks up Beemo and gives a big hug, and twirls Beemo around in her arms.

"I'll come back to play with you, don't worry" She sets down Beemo and ruffles the child's hair.

Finn walks to Marceline and hands her the map. He sets his hand on her shoulders. "Good luck out there. You're going to need it"

Marceline is seconds away from tears, her throat burning. She nods in response because she knows if she tries to talk, she will cry.

Marceline looks around the room, making eye contact with every person. Tree Trunks hands her a pie.

"Who needs luck when you have my apple pie?" She asks.

"I certainly don't need luck if I have your pie" Marceline says, taking the pie. "Thank you so much, all of you" And with that, she left the silent room.

Marceline took long, quick, strides to the armory. Her favorite place in the whole castle. Looking at the vast collection of armor, Marceline finds her favorite suit. She takes the armor down piece by piece.

Marceline pulls the plates of black steel onto her body. She buckles her armor from her feet to her neck. She grabs her helmet that Bonnie had given her. Bonnie hadn't made it of course, she requested that the blacksmith made it. Bonnie told her that this type of helmet belonged to an ancient warrior. They were honorable, she had told her. Loyal. Fierce. They were called Spartans, Bonnie told Marceline.

Marceline slams the helmet down on her head. Bonnie had also told her she made small alterations to the helmet, so it would protect her neck. Bonnie was looking out for her, even all those years ago.

In the training room, there was a full body mirror. Usually Marceline used it to study her movements. And to occasionally admire herself, but that was not often. A girl could have a sense of humor, right? For Marceline knew that there would never be anything worth admiring unless she returned Bonnibel home. Finally, the opportunity has come.

Marceline looks at herself in the mirror. She looks like a living, breathing, shadow. A fierce shadow. Her armor is the best crafted since the Mushroom War. It's slim, layered, durable and terrifying. Marceline strokes the red horse hair on the top of her helmet.

A knight is nothing without weapons. She arms herself a short sword, a bow and arrows, throwing knives, and Marceline's personal favorite: the labrys. Everything is black, save for the labrys, which is red. She straps the knives to her left side of her torso, there's only three of them, but with good aim, Marceline will only need one. She buckles a belt around her waist and sheaths her short sword on her left hip. She straps the labrys on her back, and ties the arrow quiver to her right hip.

Marceline glances over at her capes. Her eyes rest on her favorite cape- a long, red one. She grabs it, feeling the softness in her hands.

"I'm taking you too" She tells the cape, folding it into a sloppy square.

Marceline licks her canines. There's one thing missing from her attire-the kings emblem. It's in a form of a medal and Marceline puts it through her armor. The gold, silver, and blue of the symbol stand out against the sea of black. Marceline picks up her bow with a satisfied nod, and leaves for the stables.

Her mustang, Schwabl, is already packed. Two large saddle bags hug the stallion's side. The food and water would last two people about a month, if they were to ration it. It would take longer if Marceline hunts.

She opens the stable door and mounts her steed. Marceline snaps the reigns and Schwabl gallops away.


	6. Chapter Five: The Reaches of the Plains

**Chapter Five: The Reaches of the Plains **

_Finn was totally serious when he said that he had cleanup efforts. _Marceline thinks to herself as her stallion Schwabl gallops across clean plains. Soon they will enter the forest. A decade ago, the plains had been filled with waste from the war. Now it was clean. Finn had said the cleanup effort had taken the movement to the next level. He had the waste moved far from the Candy Citadel. The cleanup efforts started with Bonnibel's parents, who decided that the kingdom was expanding at an alarming rate. And they wouldn't have their citizens living in garbage from the war. When they passed on five years ago, Finn took the project into his own hands. He had teams of thousands of people moving the trash through the plains.

The Candy Citadel and the surrounding kingdoms, cities, towns, and villages are located in a semi-circular plain. This plain is surrounded by a thick forest. Past the forest is a desert wasteland that seems to go on forever. To the north of that desert expanse is the Northern Tundra, where the Ice King used to rule. To the east of the desert was another forest. It isn't a forest like any other, according to the map. It is a forest full of dead trees, thorns, brambles. Everything sinister. That forest is where Marceline is going. It's farther than anyone in the Candy Kingdom has dared to go.

For good reason too. The unknown was terrifying, full of monsters and creatures altered by the nuclear fallout. Things that would kill you without second thought. If they even think at all. It was in that desert that Simon found Marceline abandoned.

All Marceline has to do is follow the rising sun and she will reach the Dead Forest. At least, that's what the map says.

They've been riding for hours, and Schwabl has slowed to a trot. The steady horse steps puts Marceline's mind at ease. Marceline rubs the stallion's side.

"That's a good boy, Schwabl. What a good boy" Marceline purrs.

The horse snorts in response.

"I don't need your sass, muchacho" Marceline laughs.

Marceline looks behind her. The sun is falling out of the sky. With a sigh, Marceline pulls of her helmet.

"Looks like we are almost through the plains, buddy" Marceline says She clucks her tongue, ordering Schwabl to stop for the first time all day. She dismounts, and stretches out.

"We'll stop for the day" She murmurs. Schwabl happily starts munching on grass. Marceline is beginning to grow thirsty and she looks around for a water source. On a gentle hill there is a well. She walks over to it and pulls the bucket up and drinks with greed.

"Mmmm….that's good stuff" Marceline sighs. She fills her very large canteen with water. She lets the bucket drop into the water with a _splash _and pulls it back up. She clicks her tongue again. Schwabl walks over.

"Here you go, you punk" Marceline gives Schwabl water until he will drink no more.

"We gotta fill up now buddy, while it lasts. Once we're in the desert it's gonna be rough. But the map says there's lots of places of refuge and maybe an oasis or two. We'll be fine...I think" Marceline half talks to herself, half talks to Schwabl. The horse neighs in response.

"You agree with me? Of course you do. I'm brilliant. Let me take those bags off of you" Marceline unbuckles the saddlebags filled with survival supplies and drops the bags on the ground.

The moon begins to rise and Marceline yawns.

"Gotta sleep while it's good out" She grabs her thick red cape and lays down on the grass. Schwabl lays down next to her. Marceline puts her head on the horse's side and covers herself with the cape. With a small breath out, Marceline closes her eyes and lets sleep take her.

Sleep is blissful until a clap of thunder echoes through the sky. Rain begins to pour soon after, a gentle trickle. Marceline jumps up, and is sore from sleeping in her armor. She rubs her butt and groans.

"Ugh, my buns hurt" She grumbles as she puts her helmet on. Schwabl rises next to her. Marceline swiftly covers the supplies and buckles them back on Schwabl. She mounts him and snaps the reigns, and he canters away.

"Gotta get under some cover, otherwise we're toast" She tells her mustang. He snorts in agreement and begins to run faster. The borders of the forest begin to appear. Marceline squints. They would have to be at least fifteen miles away. The rain begins to pour in a fury. Lightning strikes the ground next to them, causing a massive boom. Marceline snaps the reins again and Schwabl moves faster.

After riding for a half an hour the rain eases up, and the lighting is striking the sky rather than the ground. Marceline pulls on the reins, commanding Schwabl to slow. The worn dirt road is muddy from the rain. When Schwabl steps, splashes of mud splatter on Marceline's side.

Another half hour passes and they reach the beginning of the forest. With a deep inhale, Marceline's senses come alive. The forest gives her a rush of adrenaline. It reminds her of when she would hunt for Finn for the royal feasts. She inhales again, the forest musk tickling her nose.

"Ah...It's good to be back!" She shouts. The rain comes to a halt and Marceline grins.

A twig snaps behind her. Marceline draws her short sword and looks behind her. A large creature that looks like a lion is stalking her. Schwabl whines nervously. She sheathes her sword and takes her bow, knocks an arrow, and draws the string to her ear.

The creature growls, and it's muscles tense. Marceline releases the arrow with a _woosh. _It strikes the monster in the throat. Marceline jumps off of Schwabl and knocks another arrow and hits the lion-thing through the eye. It growls and comes barreling toward her, green froth pouring from it's mouth. Marceline drops the bow and draws her labrys and rushes forward to meet the altered creature.

It leaps into the air, attempting to tackle Marceline to the ground. She swings with all her might and her blade slides through the creature's neck. It's head lands with a _thump_ and Marceline is left breathless.

"Damn nuclear fallout" She hisses under her breath.


	7. Chapter Six: The Border Tavern

**Chapter Six: The Border Tavern**

Shortly after slaying the creature, Marceline and Schwabl continue down the trails through the forest. Marceline is content with going slow. She has yet to catch her breath and calm her nerves. Usually, the creatures were in the desert and beyond. It's concerning that they are so close to humans.

Marceline sighs and slings the bow on her shoulder. She twists her torso so she can reach the saddles. She unzips the bag and pulls out an apple and a piece of bread. She eats them, ripping off a piece of stale bread. She chews contemplatively.

"I don't like this at all, buddy" She says through a mouthful of apple.

Schwabl neighs in response.

"I guess you don't like it either" Marceline says. "You almost peed yourself at the sight of that lion-thing"

Schwabl puffs air through his nostrils, as if to say _so did you._

Marceline laughs "You got me, you got me"

Schwabl snorts. Finishing her small meal, Marceline snaps the reigns and Schwabl begins to canter. He leaps over a fallen tree and splashes in creeks. They move like this until they reach a tavern.

"Woah there, buddy" Marceline cooes.

Schwabl slows.

"I'm glad we got here" Marceline says. "It's getting dark"

Marceline dismounts Schwabl and ties him to a tree. Marceline approaches the tavern. It's small and rustic. The stone looks worn down from the weather. The wood is peeling in splinters. Marceline looks up "The Border Tavern" the sign says. She pulls her cape on, straightens the king's emblem and opens the door. To her surprise, there's a decent amount of people there. They grow silent at the sight of Marceline. A man behind a bar looks up.

"What can I help you with, sir?" He asks.

"Ma'am, you mean. I'm Marceline, the kings personal knight" Marceline explains.

There's a sharp intake of breaths in the tavern, and the air is tense.

The man bows "I'm pleased to serve you, the Shadow Knight"

Marceline takes her helmet off and smiles. "Also known as, the Living Shadow, Shadow's Scourge, and Lady Killer" Marceline laughs.

The tavern bursts out with laughter, the tense air disappearing.

The man chuckles, Marceline steps towards the bar. The man puts out his hand.

"The name's Cupcake. Mr. Cupcake" Marceline takes his hand and shakes it.

"That's one hell of a name. So. I don't have any gold on me. I need a room" She says.

"I accept other payments" Mr. Cupcake says, while stroking his mustache.

Marceline draws her sword. The onlookers gasp and tense up again.

She turns to them. "Chill out"

She hands Mr. Cupcake the sword. "This is one of the finest blades in all the Candy Kingdom, will this be sufficient payment?"

takes the sword in his hands and bounces it around. "I like it. I'll take it"

"Also, I have a horse. Will he be tended too?" She asks.

"Of course, of course" The man smiled and twisted his mustache.

"Good, now, may I have the keys to my room?" The man responds by tossing the keys to Marceline, who catches it with one hand.

"Thanks" Marceline says.

She turns and finds her room, unlocks it, and enters. She slowly takes off her armor, relishing at the freedom it gives her. She stretches and flings her arms wide. Marceline takes off the cape and the emblem from her armor, and puts it on her tunic and puts the cape on. She straps a knife to her belt just to be safe.

When she reaches the bar and sits in the stool.

"Give me an ale" Marceline licks her canines and makes a beckoning motion with her hands. Mr. Cupcake slides a glass down and Marceline intercepts it. She brings the glass to her mouth and takes a drink.

"So, what's the Living Shadow doing here?"

Marceline sets down the drink "I'm going past the waste, into the desert, and past that"

Mr. Cupcake stops drying his cup. "What?"

"You heard right, I'm afraid" She takes another sip.

"Why in the hell are you going to the ends of the earth?" He exclaims.

"Well. I'm going to rescue the lost princess" Marceline says slowly.

"But she's been gone ten years!"

"Yeah, and she's alive out there. Somewhere. It's my duty. Because my duty is to her first, even before Finn" Marceline explains.

"Was she as beautiful as the stories depict her to be?" Mr. Cupcake asks, a gleam in his eye.

"It's old enough to be a story now? My glob. Wowza" Marceline says, dumbfounded.

"Ten years is enough, I'm afraid"

"Then yes. She was that beautiful and more" Marceline cooed. "She seemed like she had the universe inside her. She was…something special"

Mr. Cupcake glances at Marceline with understanding.

"I lost my wife a few years back" He says.

"I'm very sorry to hear that" Marceline says.

"And I'm very sorry about the princess. Good luck to you" Mr. Cupcake turns to another customer.

Marceline stares into her glass, looking at her reflection. _You always look so tired_ she chided to herself. And with that, she left her glass half full and went into her room to sleep.

Weary sleep pours over her, and she goes quietly into sleeps murky depths.

She wakes the next day, after a satisfying sleep. Marceline prepares herself and heads down the stairs fully armed. She tosses the keys back to Mr. Cupcake and nods.

"Farewell, Shadow's Scourge!"

"Farewell" Marceline yells as she snaps the reins. Schwabl gallops ahead, feeling rejuvenated at the long nights rest.

Schwabl slows after a minute or two, the initial adrenaline of flight wearing off. He canters and weaves through the forest, much like a snake would. He leaps over fallen trees and boulders. A pack of wolves run with them. Marceline has grown to love the creatures. Them, and bats. Creatures of the night, both fierce and predators.

Marceline howls and the alpha howls back, sounding joyous.

Marceline's joy quickly ends as the knight-stallion duo stop at the end of the forest.

What lays ahead is a large junkyard, with a single path carved through it. Marceline cannot see what is beyond, but she knows what is there. The Red Desert lays there, waiting to claim it's next victim.


	8. Chapter Seven: Shadow Meets Desert

**Chapter Seven: Shadow Meets Desert **

Marceline's hair rose on her neck as Schwabl trots into the desert. The sun is high in the sky, burning down on the travelers. The sand shifts in the wind. It is the color of rust and blood mixed together. Marceline taps her labrys nervously. The sun is brutal and Marceline's sweating like a pig. She doesn't take off her armor in fear that she will burn.

The hours drag on and the sun continues to beat down on Marceline. Sweat drips down her helmet. She leans down to grab her canteen and takes a sip. She tilts the canteen again, but pauses before taking a drink.

"Gotta save this stuff" She sighs.

They scale a side of a dune and when they reach the top, the sun is bleeding in the sky. It falls from the earth, leaving twilight in its wake. Schwabl and Marceline settle down and Marceline lets Schwabl drink out of her canteen. She rummages through the saddle packs to find a ukulele. Finn was absolutely brilliant to pack something Marceline could make music with. She strummed the ukulele and sang a quiet song.

Just as the moon peaks out of the horizon, the sand shifts. A pitter-patter of footsteps come up the dune. Stepping out of the shadows is a black bunny. A black bunny with a beak...and wings?

"Hey...little guy?" Marceline says cautiously.

The creature caws in response and hops over to Marceline.

"You're a crow...rabbit. A crabbit?" Marceline laughs.

She pats the crabbit on the head. It nudges against her hand and waddles over to the canteen.

It caws again.

Schwabl neighs nervously and Marceline's arm hair stands up on end.

"It's okay buddy...he's just thirsty" Marceline says slowly. She unscrews the cap to the canteen and lowers it to the crabbit.

The crabbit sticks its beak in the water. It begins to tremble.

"Hey you okay little guy?" Marceline murmurs.

The trembling seems to intensify. The crabbit's fur begins to morph, it grows into a man, with beaks for fingers. It slashes open the canteen and the water spills everywhere.

"Oh...no...Oh my glob" Marceline snarls.

"What the hell have you done!?" She draws her labrys and swings at the crabbit turned man.

It leaps out of the way and it speaks.

"Weak Shadow" It speaks slowly. Marceline advances and takes another swing and it does a backflip down the dune. Marceline has the high ground. She drops her labrys and tackles the crabbit to the ground.

They tumble down the dune and the crabbit lands on top of Marceline. It pins her to the ground and raises his fist to punch her. The punch lands and the helmet deflects it with a loud _ting_. The crabbit caws angerlily and throws Marceline's helmet off. It punches her again, the sound of the punch leaving a crack. Marceline's head swims and her eyes are filled with stars.

She struggles against the crabbits strength. It slams her arms against the cold sand. Marceline hears a neigh from the top of the dune, and the sounds of galloping hooves. Schwabl comes charging in and leaps. He crashes into the crabbit, and knocks it off of Marceline. Schwabl stands up and circles back to Marceline, dragging his hoof on the ground, threatening to charge again.

Marceline tackles the crabbit once more and she lands on top of him, she takes a dagger out of her side and slides it into the crabbits ribs. It screeches in pain.

"You won't win this, Miss Abadeer" It smiles.

"Looks like I just did" Marceline smirks and raises her dagger for the killing blow.

"You don't have the strength to overcome the Sky Witch and her master" It chuckles cruelly.

"Watch me, you bastard" She says and slits the crabbits throat. It bleeds a black ooze and it disintegrates. She rolls off the creature and sits down.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. We needed that water!" Marceline screams into her hands.

Schwabl neighs and sits down next to her. He nudges the ukulele towards Marceline.

"Thank you so much buddy for saving me back there. I owe you one" Marceline says and strokes Schwabl's side.

Marceline picks it up and strums, wondering how they will overcome this obstacle.

They wake up with the sun slapping them in the face. The sun burns Marceline's face.

"We have to keep going. We can make it to the oasis before...well...before…" Marceline trails off.

Marceline pulls out a worn map. It's corners are bent and the center is crumpled. The age of this map makes it very difficult to read. Marceline squints to read the map. If they continued to go east, they'll make it to the oasis by tomorrow morning. Marceline groans with frustration.

"Might as well start now" She murmurs discontentedly.

Marceline doesn't mount Schwabl in fear that she will overwork the poor horse. As they continue down the dune of red sand, Marceline's body begins to sweat profusely.

_I have to take this armor off_ Marceline thinks. The clicks her tongue and Schwabl stops, allowing Marceline to take off her armor. She puts her discarded armor in an empty saddle bag. She ties the saddlebag up and Marceline walks next to her horse.

The hours drag on and Marceline's so damned _hot. _The trudge up and down the dunes. Marceline pulls her tan shirt off, revealing a torso glistening with sweat.

"What I wouldn't give for some water…." She groans. Her throat is dry and a headache begins to pound against her brain.

Marceline squints into the distance, a rock formation sticking out from the sand. The sun is directly overhead and is beating down on her shoulders.

They reach the rock formation. The large red rocks jut out, allowing for large amounts of shade.

"Thank glob" Marceline murmurs and collapses onto the cave-like surface.

The temperature drops and Marceline lets out a sigh of relief. Schwabl lays down next to her. Marceline can barely swallow.

"This sucks weenies man. We need some water…" Marceline struggles to sit up. She grabs her bow and arrows from Schwabl's back. She crouches on the edge of the shade and waits.

Vultures shriek from the skies. Marceline squints and sees two animals. One is clearly the prey. It is plump and cannot stay ahead of the predator. Marceline knocks an arrow and draws the bow back. She releases it and it hits the plump animal in the neck. It collapses into the ground. Marceline runs as fast as she can to the downed animal. The predator makes it to it first and Marceline musters a loud bellow. The smaller predator looks like a dog, a wolf even. It sticks its tail between its legs and bolts away.

Marceline decides that the downed animal is something similar to a deer. It's antlers are much different. Instead of branches on its head, theres only two rods sticking from its head. She drags the animals carcass to the rocks.

"There's water in this bad boy" Marceline says and licks her lips. Schwabl whines.

"You want some or nah?" She asks.

Schwabl doesn't reply. He lays back down and closes his eyes.

Marceline rolls her eyes as her stallion sleeps. She takes out a knife and slits the animals neck open. She cups her hands around neck of the creature, it fills with blood. She brings her hands to her mouth and she drinks the blood. It's warm and sticky in her mouth.

Marceline's stomach heaves. She manages to keep down the warm liquid. She goes in for another handful. She drinks until her hands are stained red and her face is covered with blood. She drinks until she can handle no more.

She nudges her horse friend.

"Schwabl. I know it's like...cannibalism for you but you need to drink something"

Schwabl neighs in protest.

"Just a couple of handfuls man, that's all I'm asking for" Marceline begs.

Schwabl dips his head in defeat. Marceline makes a cut near the animals belly, and more red blood pours out. She cups her hands and forces Schwabl to drink. He drinks it greedily and neighs for more.

"See? We've drank worse" Marceline laughs.

Schwabl snorts in agreement.

"Rest up now buddy, we have a long night ahead of us" Marceline advises.


	9. Chapter Eight: Revelations In the Desert

**Chapter Eight: Revelations in the Red Desert **

As soon as the sun reaches the horizon, Marceline mounts Schwabl and snaps the reigns. They travel swiftly through the night and into the morning. They find shelter and rest until night comes again.

They travel like this for six days and five nights; surviving only off of Marceline's superior hunting abilities. Blood became a normal dietary standard of the duo. When they reach oases the clean water doesn't seem to satisfy the Living Shadow. Schwabl happily gulps down the water, but Marceline lingers on the fringes of the oasis, waiting for Schwabl to finish drinking.

Her stomach longs for blood, the liquid she couldn't stomach before. Marceline looks around the oasis, searching for prey she could hunt. There's a small rustle in the grass and Marceline pulls her bow back, aching to release it. A figure pops up out of the grass, with his hands up.

"Don't shoot!" He exclaims. Marceline lowers her bow tentatively.

"Who are you?" She demands.

"I'm D-Daniel" He stutters.

"Where are you from?" She continues.

"From the Tundra!" He squawks.

Marceline scowls and raises her bow again "What in the world are you doing all the way down here?"

"I-I I'm t-the s-scout for the K-king of the Ice" Marceline lowers her bow again. Her throat clenches.

"Daniel…" She says gently.

"What?" He asks, confused at the sudden change of attitude from Marceline.

"Your king passed away almost two weeks ago" She says.

"What? That's impossible! I saw him five days ago!" Daniel exclaims.

Marceline narrows her eyes. She shifts her feet uncomfortably.

"What do you _mean_ you saw him five days ago" She says, her voice low and taut.

"Exactly what I said! He's healthy and quite alive. I saw him with my own eyes!" He says.

Marceline clenches her jaw and opens her mouth to speak. Instead, she licks her canines nervously.

"Something is not right" She says slowly.

"I am inclined to agree with you" Daniel agrees.

Marceline takes a step towards Daniel. "Tell me, Daniel, have the scouts ever gone as far as the Dead Forest?"

Daniel shakes his head no. "The desert is as far as we go, there's no reason to go further. After all, our job is to watch out for danger...not to get ourselves in it"

Realization hits Marceline like a rock. "It's a trap…" She muses to herself.

"What?" Daniel asks.

"At King Finn's wedding...Ice King showed up to tell me a message about the missing princess…"

"Continue" Daniel says.

"Well, after he gave me the message...He died in my arms. I was very drunk that night...I didn't have the chance to get a good look at him" Marceline tells Daniel.

"You think that was some sort of a mechanism to get you to look for the princess?" Daniel asks.

"Yes...It must have been some sort of magic spell that animated an object to appear as the Ice King. I've read about these magics when Billy the Hero mentored me. When I was his squire...He taught me well. One of the best heroes Ooo has seen! Anyways...Those magics require massive amounts of energy…" She calls Schwabl over, and he turns so Marceline can take out the map out of the saddlebag. Marceline hands the map to Daniel. He takes it, and unfolds it.

He studies the map. Gasps. "T-this map belongs to the Sky Witch"

Marceline snatches the map from Daniel. "How can you tell?" She demands.

He points to an insignia at the corner of the map that Marceline had not noticed before.

"You know of the Sky Witch?" Daniel asks.

Marceline pauses. "Well...yes. Her henchman attacked me in the desert...He spoke of the Sky Witch...and her master…"

Daniel begins to shake "T-the Lich King…" He trails off.

"The who?" Marceline asks incredulously.

"They say he is the essence of all evil...They say that he influenced mankind to use the nuclear bombs against one another," Daniel says.

Marceline brows crease and she crosses her arms. "How in the blazes has he stayed alive this long?" She demands.

Daniel shrugs, "I don't know," He says, then pauses. "He's a master of magic"

The sentence sends a shiver down Marceline's spine. With a trembling hand, she takes back the map, rolls it up, and clenches it in her hand. This new quest has another facet Marceline couldn't have predicted it had. An enemy. Of course, Marceline knew someone had kidnapped Bonnie. But a Henchman? A Witch? A Lich King? Marceline had not considered this.

But now, the truth has been revealed and its bitterness stings Marceline's confidence. She defeated the henchman without a single problem, but Marceline is sure that the remaining opposition will prove much more difficult. The fact that whoever this Lich King is, he's capable of serious magic. He had fooled Marceline into thinking his decoy was actually Simon. What other kinds of magic could the Lich possess? What other obstacles will he throw at Marceline? These thoughts race through Marceline's mind like running horses.

They stand in silence, Marceline lost in thought and Daniel respectfully allowing her to think. Marceline comes back from her mind and looks at Daniel.

"Would you want to come with us?" Marceline asks.

Daniel raises a pink and red finger and brings it to his thin lips. "I would love to, really, but I'm not one for adventuring…" He sighs.

"That is where you are wrong, sir!" Marceline chuckles. "Everyone is meant for adventuring!" She exclaims.

"I really have to get back to the Ice King" Daniel says, scratching the top of his brown hair. His rainbow headband slides down over his eyes and he uses a finger to push it back up.

"I have to tell him what has happened" Daniel explains.

Marceline nods.

"And besides, I'll just weigh you down. You need to save room for the princess"

Marceline offers Daniel a tender smile. "Thank you, for everything, Daniel"

"It was not a problem, Shadow" Daniel smiles back.

"You can call me Marceline" She replies.

"I must be on my way, farewell, Marceline" Daniel turns away and waves.

Marceline sighs and turns to Schwabl "Let's get going" She says.

With a hesitant neigh Schwabl ducks his head and allows Marceline to mount him.

"To the east!" Marceline declares.

They travel through the night until thorns and brambles appear in the horizon. Marceline inhales and lets her breath out slowly, staring at the twisted trees that dot the edge of the world.

"We made it buddy," Marceline says, allowing a tint of hope to color her tone of voice.

When they reach the end of the desert, the forest is much smaller than Marceline expected it to be. She can see the edges of the sides of the forest. She can't really see through it. Marceline had a gut feeling that she needed to leave Schwabl here, at the edge of the desert and the dead.

Marceline dismounts Schwabl and puts on her black armor and straps on her helmet. She grabs her weapons and arms herself with them.

"Stay here" She orders Schwabl.

She lingers at the edge, takes a deep breath, and enters the dead forest with one thought on her mind: Bonnie.


	10. Chapter Nine: Ten Years

**Chapter Nine: Ten Years **

Marceline manages to keep her pace steady, neither walking nor running through the dead forest. Brambles and thorns scratch at her armor, and Marceline is grateful to have it.

She tries to avoid the tree roots, knowing that she will trip over them. The forest is so dense Marceline can't see more than a few feet in front of her. She draws her labrys and swipes at the dead wood, the rotting vines.

There's no signs of life. No signs of anything. Marceline's stomach clenches with unease. She continues regardless, determined to find her destination. After hacking through a thick wall of brambles, a clearing is revealed.

Marceline takes a sharp breath in. A tall, brick, black tower is rising from the ground. It towers over the trees, over everything. Marceline can't believe she hadn't seen it before. A feeling in her stomach tells her that Bonnie is in that tower. She approaches the looming tower and circles it. It's not as wide as Marceline had originally thought it was.

Marceline squints to see the top of the tower. A small window is carved near the top. There is no visible entrance besides the window at the zenith of the tower.

Marceline inhales and yells "Bonnie?!" Silence. More silence.

She drops her bow and her quiver of arrows to the ground. She takes two arrows in each hand, twirls them, then touches the side of the tower with the back of her hand. Turning her hands around, she stabs the arrows through the cracks. With each stab she raises herself from the ground, higher and higher up the tower.

Her arms burn with such intensity Marceline cannot see straight. She presses upwards, knowing the prize is worth all of this pain. Marceline makes the mistake of looking down. Her stomach plummets as she realizes that she is very much high up in the air.

"Keep it cool, Marcy" She tells herself and pulls out the arrow and stabs it a mark higher.

Her muscles shudder as her the arrow in her right hand snaps. She loses balance and grips onto the arrow in her left with all her might. Grabbing her dagger from her side, she stabs it into the black brick and regains her balance. Her heart is pounding and her head is throbbing. Marceline knows her eyes must be changing color every second.

A few more stabs and Marceline reaches the window. It's large, and open. No bars are present. She glances down to the ground, estimating the distance. Forty feet, she decides. She sheathes her dagger and draws her labrys, gripping it tightly with both her hands.

The room inside is very dark and it reeks of decaying matter. Marceline's advances are slow, precise. The room is wide and Marceline squints to see through its dark thickness.

A small figure is curled up in the corner. Marceline shuffles quietly and kneels next to the body. She holds her labrys in one hand and pokes at the figure's side.

It turns and groans. A painfully familiar face blinks awake and gasps. She presses herself against the corner, trying to avoid Marceline's touch.

"Who…?" Her voice croaks.

Bonnie looks so frail, so skinny, so weak. Her clothes that are now rags hang limply over Bonnie's shoulders and hips. Her hair is matted and discolored. A horrid smell emanates from her body. Her left side of her face has long pale scars that look like scratch marks. They weren't there before. Marceline resists the urge to growl.

"I am here to rescue you" Is all Marceline can muster.

Bonnie's tenseness doesn't cease and she eyes Marceline suspiciously.

"How do I know that this isn't some trick, you witch" Bonnie's voice is low and animalistic.

"Woah there princess. Calm down. If it was a trick, I wouldn't have climbed up this stupid tower to come rescue you" Marceline tries to talk sense into the princess.

Bonnie relaxes but still gives Marceline a side eye.

"And how do you expect to get me down?" She croaks.

"You'll grab onto my back as hard as you can, and I will climb down" Marceline tells her.

Bonnie tugs at her chains "Help me please" she says, her voice rough.

"Pull on the chains" Marceline commands.

Bonnie does as she is told. With a heavy swing of the labrys, the chains break with sparks and a clang. Bonnie is still handcuffed but when Marceline approaches to break them, she shies away.

"No" she says in a small voice.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you" Marceline says tenderly.

Bonnie shakes her head in disbelief.

"Princess, let me break the chains. Please" Marceline begs.

Bonnie turns her head away and closes her eyes tightly. She puts her arms outward, offering them to Marceline. Marceline presses the axe against the chains and twists. They break with ease.

"Princess, hold on to my back" Marceline says quietly. Before Bonnie can mount Marceline, Marceline walks over to the window and drops her labrys and it lands, a cloud of dust rising from the impact.

"C'mon, Princess" Marceline murmurs. Bonnie wraps her arms and legs around Marceline's torso and grips her tightly.

Marceline leaves the arrow in the tower and draws another knife. She begins to climb down the tower slowly, the weight of Bonnie slowing her down. Her muscles strain and she grips the knives with all her might.

"This is not very conventional" Bonnie's voice cracks.

"I know. Just don't look down," Marceline growls between clenched teeth.

They descended with infuriatingly slow pace. Finally, they reach the ground.

"With all due respect, get off me princess" Marceline says.

Bonnie loosens her death grip on Marceline and slides off, landing on the ground softly.

Bonnie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I...I am free" she says slowly.

She turns to look at Marceline.

"How...how long has it been?" She stutters.

Marceline bends over to pick up her labrys, placing the butt of the axe on her foot.

"Ten years, eight months, six days" Marceline chokes on her words, unable to keep her calm, composed, collected mask on.

"W-who are you?" Bonnie asks.

Marceline takes off her helmet and looks at the princess.

"Marceline" The air rushes out of the girls mouth. Bonnie stares.

The corners of Marceline's lips edge into a smile. "Told you I was gonna protect you"

"But...but...T-they told me you were...dead" Bonnie says.

"Lies" Marceline responds.

"You've gotten so tall….and your hair is really short" Bonnibel notes.

The assessment gives a reason for Marceline to smile.

"Your...teeth are! Huge! Your ears….pointed? My...wow. You have changed" Bonnie says staring at Marceline.

"Ten years does that to some people. But we have to get going princess, like, right now. We can ask each other questions then, and hopefully get some answers"

Bonnie nods in silent agreement. Marceline offers Bonnie her hand and she takes it, gripping it tightly.

"C'mon princess" Marceline says as she places the helmet on her head. "It's time we came home"

A/N: This is far from the end. Not even halfway done with the story! Chapters will now increase in length.


	11. Chapter Ten: United At Last

**Chapter Ten: United At Last **

Marceline's mind is swirling with chaos. She doesn't know how to feel. She expected that she would be overcome with joy, which she is. Anxiety fills body from foot to head and it's a dark sticky cloud Marceline can't escape. It makes her stomach twist painfully and it gives her a headache. It makes her neck tingle, it makes her feel queasy.

Bonnie is trailing behind Marceline, not speaking. Marceline follows the path she carved out before, hoping to avoid as many brambles and thorns as possible. They reach the edge of the forest in less than an hour. Marceline whistles for Schwabl and he gallops over.

With a shaky hand, Marceline pets Schwabl. Schwabl puts his nose up to Bonnibel and sniffs. Bonnie stiffens and opens her mouth to scream. Marceline puts a hand up to Bonnie's mouth.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. He won't hurt you" Marceline says gently.

The panic recedes in Bonnie's eyes and is replaced with shame. "I'm sorry...It's...I'm so scared"

"Don't worry about it, princess" Marceline murmurs, her stomach clenches more.

Marceline mounts Schwabl and offers a hand to Bonnie. Tentatively, Bonnie takes it and struggles to mount Schwabl. Finally, Bonnie is secure between Schwabl's neck and Marceline's chest.

Marceline rummages through the saddlebags to retrieve the map. Marceline studies it, trying to decide the best course of action. There's another forest on the southern border of the desert, but it would take significantly longer than just to straight through the desert. But Marceline didn't want to brave the desert again, especially with a mentally unstable princess. Marceline rolls up the map and puts it back in the saddlebag.

Marceline ties her labrys to the side of Schwabl in its sheathe. She puts on her helmet before snapping the reins, steering Schwabl towards the south.

"We'll find time to talk after we get fed and cleaned up" Marceline says.

Bonnie responds by leaning back on Marceline. The rhythm of Schwabl's hooves puts the exhausted princess to sleep.

Marceline's nose wrinkles as the smell of the Princess wafts up into her nose.

"We definitely need to give you a bath" Marceline mutters to herself.

The sun is beginning to set. It paints the sky red and orange and purple. The coil of anxiety inside of Marceline relaxes a bit as she watches the sun set. The edges of the forest appear on the horizon. Finally, somewhere Marceline is comfortable with. After walking a few miles into the forest, the forest is dark with night. In the light of the moon, Marceline unpacks the saddlebag and lays out a sleeping bag.

She gently pulls Bonnie off Schwabl and sets her down gently on top of the sleeping bag.

Marceline lights a fire with her flint. She takes off her armor by the fire and sits next to it, letting the heat lick her skin. Marceline sighs and looks at the rescued princess. She's curled up in a ball, clutching the edges of the sleeping bag. Her filthy and matted hair falls in front of her face. Dirt clings on to the princess.

Marceline hasn't seen a more beautiful sight in the world. Marceline smiles fondly at her lost love and lays down next to the sleeping bag, giving Bonnie plenty of room. With the sound of the snapping fire, Marceline falls into uneasy sleep.

Marceline wakes up to a gentle breeze. The embers of the fire glow red and the golden sun shines through canopy above. She yawns and stretches, being careful not to disturb the princess.

"Time to go hunting" She says to herself. She grabs her bow and arrows and sets off, keeping an eye open for prey.

She climbs a tree and sits and waits. A shudder in the bushes reveals the location of an animal. Marceline knocks an arrow and draws her bow. A head pops out of the bush. It's a pig of some sorts. Marceline releases the arrow and it finds its mark in the pigs eye, it squeals and collapses to the ground, it's mouth hanging open, revealing long, sharp tusks.

Marceline carries the boar back to camp and sets it down on top of the embers. It sizzles and the smell of bacon emanates from the flesh.

The next thing on her mind was water. She traveled down a gentle wooded slope, hoping to find a creek. To her amazement, there's a lake nearby, with creeks and streams flowing from it.

She returns back to her camp, flips the pig and sits next to Bonnie. She still hasn't woken up. Marceline makes herself busy by making a spear out of a stick with her knife. She puts the spear through the pig and props it up using rocks.

She gathers more wood and places it on top of the embers, and blows on them. The fire quickly comes back to life and it snaps and hisses with rejuvenation. She twirls the pig around, making sure it cooks evenly.

The princess groans and sits up.

"M-marceline?" She asks tentatively.

"Yes, m'lady?" Marceline responds.

"Is...is that a pig?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, or something like that"

"I can't remember the last time I've eaten meat"

"Well, Princess, you are in for a treat"

Bonnie inhaled and her mouth began salivating "When's it gonna be ready?"

"Not for a while...it's a whole pig, man"

"Oh" Is all Bonnie says.

"Like for another hour. I found a lake by here, you wanna take a bath or somethin'?" Marceline asks.

"Well. It has been a while. I probably stink...a lot"

Marceline snorts "That's an understatement"

Bonnie's eyes drop to the ground with shame and she blushes with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Bon', I didn't mean it. Just trying to lighten the mood" Marceline says gently.

"It's okay. It's fine. Let's go" Bonnie says.

Marceline stomps out the fire and leaves the pig smoldering by the embers. The princess and the knight walk side by side. Marceline resists the urge to hold Bonnie's hand, afraid that Bonnie will pull away.

They reach the lake and Bonnie pauses at the edge. Her knees lock and she grips onto Marceline's bicep.

"Marcy" She whispers. "I'm scared"

"Bonn, it's just a lake. I'll protect you, don't worry" Marceline assures her.

Bonnie tentatively lets go of Marceline and takes a step into the lake water. Marceline realizes that Bonnie isn't wearing shoes or socks, just trousers and a t-shirt that looks vaguely familiar.

Bonnie lifts the shirt over her head. Her back is scrawny and Marceline could see Bonnie's spine and the back of her ribs. There's slashes and wiping scars all over her back. Marceline fumes with fury. The bra Bonnie is wearing is mangled.

"Take my clothes, please" Bonnie asks quietly, breaking Marceline out of her angry thoughts.

Bonnie hands Marceline the shirt and fumbles to unhook her bra.

"Let me help you with that" Marceline says shyly, trying avoid looking at the near naked woman. Marceline unhooks the bra and takes it off.

Bonnie moves to take off her trousers and then her panties.

"I'll be over there washing your clothes, okay?"

"Okay" Bonnie says and submerges herself in the water.

Marceline steps out of the sand and into the forest, looking for herbs to wash the clothes with. She finds mint for the smell, and cloves to clean the clothes. She goes knee-deep into the water and begins scrubbing at the clothes.

The water surrounding the clothes is murky. It's brown and red. Red with blood. Marceline's heart lurches and she fights back tears.

"My poor baby girl" She whispers to herself.

She finishes scrubbing the clothes with the cloves and mint and puts them up to her nose. She takes a whif. They smell nice now. She wrings out the shirt and slaps it out. She turns the shirt around and looks at it.

Marceline gasps. It was the shirt Marceline had given her all those years ago. It was her band shirt. She clutches the shirt and brings it to her heart.

Marceline wades over to Bonnie.

"Here, this will make you smell good" Marceline says and taps Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie turns around. Marceline stares straight ahead, only looking at Bonnie's wonderful purple eyes.

Marceline hands the herbs to Bonnie. "Here ya go"

Bonnie takes them and smiles. "Thank you"

"How'd your legs stay hairless and your teeth so white and perfect?"

"Magic, I suppose. They only allowed damage to be done to my outer body...as you can probably tell" Bonnie says.

"Oh" Marceline sneaks a look down at Bonnie. Her heart flutters.

"Well, once you're done, come out, I'm setting your clothes out to dry" Marceline murmurs.

Marceline does as she said she would do and lays down on the warm sand. Marceline closes her eyes and sighs. She lays like this, half awake and half asleep until Bonnie emerges from the water.

Bonnie crouches over Marceline and taps her shoulder. Marceline jumps up, landing unto a very naked Bonnibel.

"Oh my glob. I'm so sorry" Marceline says.

Bonnie giggles. The sound is music to Marceline's ears.

"Wow. I've missed your laugh" Marceline murmurs and rolls off of Bonnie.

Marceline points to the clothes "You kept the shirt I gave you"

"Yeah...it means a lot to me" Bonnie blushes.

"But you never wore it" Marceline says.

"Dude, I wore it under my other clothes! As pajamas!"

Marceline turns red "I...I…"

Bonnie lifts a finger and places it on Marceline's lips.

"Shh. Now let me put my clothes on" Bonnie says.

"O-okay" Marceline says and turns her back on Bonnie, looking at the woods.

When Bonnie taps her shoulder again, she's fully clothed.

"The pigs probably ready now" Marceline says.

"Good. I'm starving" Bonnie says.

"Quite literally, I'm afraid" The duo walk back to camp, hand in hand.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Dinner Fit For a Queen

**Chapter Eleven: Dinner Fit for A Queen**

They both sit down next to the dying fire. Marceline rummages through the saddlebags to find one of her three knives.

With the knife in hand Marceline turns and sits next to Bonnie. She twirls the dagger in hand.

"You ready to eat?" Marceline asks.

Bonnie nods enthusiastically.

Marceline carves through the boar and hands Bonnie a piece of meat. She bites into it, ravages it. In a few seconds, the piece Marceline gave Bonnie is gone. Her eyes twinkle with hunger.

"Jeez, Bonnie" Marceline mutters as she carves two more pieces, one for Bonnie and one for herself.

Marceline tears into the meat with her fangs and swallows. They continue to scarf down the boar until all that's left is its organs and bones. They consume it in silence. Marceline is terrified to break the silence.

Bonnie groans and sits back. She places her hands on her belly and sighs contentedly.

"That was the most delicious meal I have ever eaten" Bonnie says.

"Heh. No need for flattery" Marceline chuckles.

"No, seriously. It was...glob! It was bloopa-luby!" Bonnie exclaims.

Marceline tilts her head and makes a questioning face. "Huh?"

"It was amazing. Thank you, Marcy" Bonnie says quietly.

Marceline half smiles, exposing only one of her fangs. "No problem, Princess"

Silence ensues. Curiosity is starting to consume Marceline, just like how she had consumed the pig.

"Bonnie…" She murmurs.

"Hm?" Bonnibel hums in response.

"I...I need to know" Marceline says.

"Know...what?" Bonnie asks.

"What happened in those ten years" Marceline responds.

Bonnie's sharp intake of breath makes Marceline very nervous.

"Don't bother lying. I can see how skinny you are. The scars on your back...the claw marks on your eye...I need to know what happened...Please" Marceline says gently.

"Well…" Bonnie says slowly.

Marceline scoots next to Bonnie so they are sitting side by side.

Bonnie offers a weak smile. "Okay. Let's start with the first night"

Marceline's jaw clenches. The memory floods through Marceline as Bonnie tells her point of view.

"I know you weren't in the bathroom long, but that's how fast it happened. One second I'm sitting on my bed, thinking about you, and the next, I was catapulting out of my room, an arm around my mouth and a body enfolding me. I saw you jump out the window after me. You were running so fast, faster than I had ever seen you run. When we reached the junkyard and we held hands, I had a glimmer of hope that you would save me. But then it threw you off...and I couldn't hear what you said"

Marceline nods.

"Then I saw you fall. And your legs...they looked so messed up. But I saw you stand up and shout. Then you collapsed and she told me you let me go on purpose. She revealed herself as Maja, the Sky Witch. She flew for a while but we were moving so fast, time seemed to speed up. We somehow made it through the Red Desert in less than a few hours and we were in a dead forest. I was thrown into the tower. I was beaten and starved in the first week. They still never told me why...why they hurt me so bad. They would leave months in between the beatings... I would only get a meal once a week. They gave me water all the time but it would be murky and filthy. For a while I resisted drinking it until...Until I simply couldn't resist"

"Oh my glob" Marceline mutters.

"It continued like this, for years. Until the beatings stopped after...a while...Six years I think. I don't remember. The water started to become less murky, and the meals more frequent. The Sky Witch would tell me that you wanted me dead. That you weren't looking for me…"

"That's a lie" Marceline hisses.

"I know" Bonnie says. "I couldn't help but believe it. The only person I had to talk to was the Sky Witch...that was until...her master...b-began making appearances. All that had happened before, those six years of torture was absolutely nothing compared to what the Lich King did to me. Poison is a fickle thing. He used my blood to conjure beasts like the ones from the nuclear fallout, and make me fight them only with a dagger. It was excruciating pain. It...it…" Bonnie's voice cracked.

Marceline's heart and stomach shuddered.

"I was dead...I was dead. I was dead. He killed me. It's so black and dark and…" Bonnie closes her eyes and swallows. "But then he brought me back, to demonstrate his power. He told me that the pathetic attempts to unite the human race would end with me. That he would kill me permanently and send the human race into turmoil. Marcy...he is the master of death. He is capable of….horrible things" Bonnie's voice shakes.

"We'll stop him. I'll stop him. I'll end him" Marceline says.

Bonnie turns to face Marceline. "Marceline. I have faith in your abilities but this...he...he is different"

Marceline blushes at the close proximity of Bonnie. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out"

The sun painted the sky red and orange. Schwabl sits behind Marceline and Bonnie, neighing as if he is agreeing with Marceline.

"Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. So. So much. For everything. I don't know how much more I could have taken" Bonnie's voice cracks.

"Not a problem, Princess"

Bonnie clears her throat, Marceline jumps in response.

"So what happened with you, in all this time?" Bonnie asks.

"It took a while for my legs to heal, but as soon as they did I began training for hours on end"

Bonnie giggles "Finally you actually got to work"

Marceline silences Bonnie with a look and keeps going. "Billy the Hero determined that I was ready for knighthood. I went through a series of tests that wer really trivial and kind of boring but I succeeded. And I was knighted"

"I always knew you would" Bonnie smiles.

"I was really sad. All the time. I never was happy. I missed you, so so much. It was agony 24/7"

"I missed you too" Bonnie murmured.

"Continuing" Marceline says. "Five years ago, your parents passed away. Since you were their only heir, they appointed Finn as the heir. He's gotten almost all of the fallout and trash out of the kingdom. It was also when...well. I dated Ash, the mage"

"Dated? As in...past tense?" Bonnibel interrupts.

Marceline's mouth tugs into a half smile. "Hah. Yeah. Jealous much, princess?"

"Don't be distasteful" Bonnie says and crosses her arms while breaking eye contact with Marceline.

"I wasn't happy with him. I later broke up with him after a year or so. It just couldn't…It just wasn't the right thing for me...I still don't think it is…I was promoted to Finn's personal body guard. I am the best in the whole kingdom. I was also enlisted in the army, although there hasn't been anybody to fight against. Prosperity and peace resonated throughout the kingdom, and its realms. The Northern Tundra has prospered like never before. I would travel all over and ask anyone if they had any information about you. Nobody knew where you went, and I was beginning to lose hope"

"It was just a month ago or so that I learned that you could still be alive...It was at Finn and Flame Princess's wedding. Simon, or who I thought was Simon, told me that he had located you with magic. I was pretty drunk…So I don't remember much. Two days later I set off after you. I traveled across the plains and the forest and the desert. I had to drink blood to stay alive because this _thing_ broke my canteen. It spoke of the Sky Witch and her master. I later came upon an oasis where I met a man named Daniel. He said that Simon was really okay...and it was the Lich King that had conjured an image of Simon...Then...I found you...And rescued you. And, here we are now, I guess"

"Wow" Bonnie breathes.

"Yeah. It's been a long ten years without you" Marceline says.

Bonnie smiles and lays her head on Marceline's shoulder. Marceline's breath catches in her lungs.

"I saw that you kept the helmet I gave you" Bonnie says.

"Duh! It's awesome. It's saved my life more than once"

"When'd you cut your hair?" Bonnie asks.

"Eh, about a month ago. Right before the wedding, actually"

Bonnie sits up and begins to weave her fingers through Marceline's hair.

"Do you have a brush?"

"Uh, yeah. You can take the saddle bags off of Schwabl. He's probably irritated with them anyways"

Bonnie turns to where Schwabl is laying down. She studies the hooks and clips of the saddle bags and begins to take them off. She struggles to lift them and Marceline rushes over to help her.

"Yo, I got it" She lifted both of the saddle bags and set them down a little ways from the fire. Marceline sits down next to the bags.

Bonnie rummages through the bags and lifts the brush up with victory.

"Found it!" Bonnie says.

Bonnie sits down behind Marceline and brushes through her hair. Marceline leans her head back onto Bonnie. She sighs contentedly. Bonnie makes a small braid to frame the side of Marceline's face.

"It's a shame we don't have any binders" Marceline chuckles.

"You're so sarcastic Marceline. You haven't changed a bit" Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Heh"

"Do you ever take that armor off?" Bonnie asks.

"This? Nah. I'm used to it. It's not even that uncomfortable"

"Take it off, please?"

"Uh, alright. I mean. Okay" Marceline says as she begins to unbuckle the armor protecting her.

"You're so tall…"

"Yeah, and you're so short" Marceline snickers.

Bonnie rolls her eyes again. After a few moments of struggling to take of the armor, Marceline places it in the bags This leaves Marceline in only her boots, trousers and her v-neck tunic.

"There" Marceline says.

"I expected you to be skinnier" Bonnie says.

"You calling me fat?"

"No! Of course not! It's just that...well you used to be so lankey...you've filled in"

Marceline smirks "Working out does that to you. I'm like...all muscle now"

"Now I can actually come close to you without getting spiked" Bonnie says.

Marceline blushes furiously. Bonnie scoots closer to Marceline and climbs into her lap.

Marceline is unsure what to do next. Cautiously, she wraps her arms around Bonnie and pulls her closer. Bonnie burrows her face into Marceline's collar bone, her breath hot on her skin.

"Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you say to me that night...when we were flying through the air"

Marceline pauses, not knowing if she should tell the truth.

"Well…"

"Come on Marceline, it's been bothering me for ages! I didn't even have any evidence or anything of what you said and you should know how much that _bothers_ me"

"I said I loved you"

Bonnie's breath stops.

"Loved?"

"Yeah. I said I loved you"

"That's not what I meant…" Bonnie mutters.

"Then what do you mean?" Marceline asks, her voice squeaking.

"I'm asking you if you still love me"

Marceline pauses and weaves her hands through Bonnies hair. After she's done with that brief motion she slides her hand into Bonnie's.

"Of course. I never stopped. I never will"

Bonnie resumes breathing normally, it slows and Bonnibel collapses on Marceline. A small snore escapes Bonnie's mouth.

"I love you, Bonnie" Marceline murmurs. "Goodnight"


	13. Chapter Twelve: Roughhousing

**Chapter Twelve: Roughhousing **

Marceline wakes up with a princess clinging on to her. Bonnie's face is is burrowed into Marceline's chest. Their legs are tangled together. Marceline's arms are wrapped around Bonnie protectively. Marceline yawns and kisses the top of Bonnie's head.

Bonnie stirs, blinking and murmuring. She lifts her face up and it meets with Marceline's. Their noses brush against each other. Bonnie's eyes widen and she turns her face away from Marceline, blushing furiously.

"Good morning to you too" Marceline sighs.

Bonnie doesn't reply but she doesn't move from Marceline's lap either. She wraps her arms around Marceline's waist and lays back down and places her head on Marceline's shoulder.

Marceline blushes at the fact that the princess is now straddling her.

"I just wanna sleep" Bonnie murmurs into Marceline's shoulder.

"Dude, we need to wake up and I need to go find some food" Marceline replies.

"Nu-uh. _You_ need to go hunt, _I _need to sleep" Bonnie says.

"Bonnie!" Marceline groans. Bonnie grips tighter unto Marceline.

"Pwease pretty pwease just stay with me" Bonnie lifts her head to look at Marceline.

"No! I know if I look at those puppy eyes I will give in!" Marceline groans.

Bonnie giggles and rolls off of Marceline.

"You know me too well" She snickers.

Marceline stands up and stretches. "Indeed, you punk"

"Will you be back soon?"

"Duh, you weenie"

Bonnie sighs "Can I come with you?"

Marceline purses her lips. "I mean" She pauses. "I guess"

Bonnie leaps up and squeals. "Yay!"

"Princess"

"What?"

"You're gonna have to keep quiet" Marceline says.

Bonnie nods. Marceline picks up her quiver and bow. Marceline treads forward carefully her eyes alert to what is in front of her. Twigs snap behind Marceline. Bonnie is making a raucous wherever she moves. They continue walking until Marceline reaches a rabbit that's a ways away. Bonnie stumbles behind Marceline and the rabbit dashes away.

"Princess, please, go back to camp. You're scaring off all the prey" Marceline says politely as possible.

"Okay. Please don't...take long" Bonnie murmurs and turns back to where Schwabl was grazing thick green moss.

Bonnie's head is ducked and she kicks the dirt as she walks back. Marceline watches her until she sits on a log near Schwabl.

Marceline continues to search for prey. A squirrel scrambles up a twisted oak tree. Marceline shoots it without second thought and she picks it up from the ground. She holds it by its bushy tail and scans the area for more prey.

After a few minutes of waiting Marceline has acquired another squirrel. She heads back to camp with a squirrel in each hand. Her bow and quiver are slung on her back. Bonnie looks up with a glimmer in her eyes.

"You're back!" Bonnie smiles.

"Yup and I've brought home the bacon"

Bonnie clutches her stomach and places a hand over her mouth. She doubles over and her body shakes. Marceline rushes over.

"Yo! Bonnie! Dude! What's wrong?" Marceline demands.

Bonnie sits back up, smiling.

"I'm laughing you butt!" Bonnie says with tears in her eyes.

Marceline sighs with relief. "Thank glob I thought you were dying or something"

This comment elicits another fit of laughter from Bonnibel. Begrudgingly, Marceline begins to laugh too and sets the squirrels down on the ashes of the fire from the previous night.

"I guess you haven't had the funny bone removed from you after all that training!" Bonnie snickers.

"_Excuse_ me princess, the last I remember _you _were the one _without_ a funny bone!" Marceline retorts, while crossing her arms.

Bonnie stands and pokes Marceline in the stomach, only to find the resistance of Marceline's rock-hard abs.

"Me, without a funny bone? Impossible" Bonnie chortles while shaking her head.

"Oh _please, _princess. You were so uptight all the time and you acted like you had a stick up your butt!" Marceline replies sassily with a giggle.

"Well now it looks like that stick is shoved up _your _ass!" Bonnie responds indignantly.

"You wanna check for me, punk?" Marceline snickers.

Bonnie makes a face. "You wish, Marceline!"

Marceline continues to chuckle.

Bonnie punches Marceline's arm. Marceline looks down at her arm and back at Bonnibel.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Marceline asks.

Bonnie crosses her arms and looks away "No…"

Marceline raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Yes. It was supposed to hurt" Bonnie says.

Marceline smirks. "Might want to work on that punch, Bonnibel"

Bonnie winds up for a punch and Marceline dodges it with ease.

"Are you trying to rough house with me?" Marceline asks with a burst of laughter.

Bonnie scowls "Maybe"

Marceline makes a motion with her hand "Bring it, princess"

Bonnie grabs Marceline's shoulders and tries to toss her to the ground. Marceline digs her feet into the ground and she doesn't move an inch. Bonnie releases Marceline's shoulders and backs up. She charges forward. Marceline lets Bonnie tackle her to the ground. Marceline pretends to struggle against Bonnie's lackluster strength. Bonnie lifts Marceline's arms above her head and pins them on the ground.

"Oh no" Marceline says sarcastically. "Looks like you got me"

"Shut up, you jerk!" Bonnie says.

"Oh yeah? Make me" Marceline orders.

Bonnie's breath stops as does Marceline's. Bonnie glances down at Marceline's lips. This action makes Marceline lick her lips nervously. She swallows. Bonnie leans down.

"I will" Bonnie promises.

The princess's lips press against her knight's. Marceline gasps against Bonnie's lips. Bonnie responds by pressing her lips down harder on Marceline's. Marceline moves her lips against Bonnie's. She bites the lower lip of her princess. Bonnie releases a breath onto Marceline's face. She breaks away.

"Woah" is all Marceline can muster.

Bonnie sits up and releases Marceline's arms. Marceline also sits up so her and Bonnie are chest to chest. Marceline cups Bonnie's face with her hands and kisses her again. This time Bonnie's feverish lips bite hers. Marceline moans against Bonnie's lips. Marceline moves her hands from Bonnie's face to her hips. She pulls her closer.

They keep kissing frantically until Marceline breaks for air. She gasps deeply.

"Holy _shi-"_ Marceline says until Bonnie cuts her off with a finger.

"Shhh" Bonnie murmurs.

"Okay"

Bonnie weaves her fingers through her lovers hair and sighs contentedly.

"So what's the plan?"

"Uh, plan of...what?" Marceline asks while blushing, thinking Bonnie is implying something explicit.

"To get back home, silly!" Bonnie smiles.

"Oh. Well. Keep moving back west until we reach the plains. But we are going to take our time because I refuse to move quickly until you have recovered completely"

"So we can take as long as we want?" There's a mischievous glint in Bonnie's eye.

"I uh...uh...well kinda. I mean. We can't take _forever_" Marceline says.

"Duh! But...we can take it slow?"

"Uh. I'm not sure to what you are referring to" Marceline says awkwardly, her mind still occupied by the thought of her and Bonnie _alone. _

"Going back home?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Of course. I want you to gain back your weight and remain healthy before we attempt to travel a lot and wear you down" Marceline explains.

"Makes sense" Bonnie nods and slides off of Marceline's lap and onto the ground.

"I'm hungry" Bonnie says.

Marceline rolls her eyes. "Of course you are"

They eat their brunch in silence, contemplating their future.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Lake, Cave

**Chapter Thirteen: Lake, Cave **

"Really, Marceline? Is it _necessary_ we move to the lake?" Bonnie complains.

"Yeah, we need to keep moving"

"Are we even going in the right direction?"

"Are you questioning my navigational skills?" Marceline retorts.

"Yep, I most definitely am"

"We follow the setting sun"

"You could just say we're going west" Bonnie groans.

"Yeah but which sounds more romantic?" Marceline smirks and pats the side of Schwabl.

Bonnie snorts but says nothing. They reach the lake and Schwabl gallops towards the water. The horse stomps around in the water. The splashes of the water soak his mane and he flings his head from side to side.

Marceline chuckles and begins to strip down to her trousers and breast binding and jumps into the water. Bonnie looks from afar and smiles at the happy moment the girl-horse duo are experiencing. Marceline shoves against Schwabl. He bends his head to nip at Marceline but Marceline drops down into the water and swims away. Schwabl follows Marceline around in circles, trying to bite her playfully.

Marceline stands up and waves to Bonnie "C'mon!"

Bonnie shakes her head no.

"Don't be such a baby come play with meee" Marceline purrs.

With a shake of her head and a sigh, Bonnie takes off her shirt and pants and wades into the water.

Marceline smiles playfully and splashes at the princess.

Bonnie gasps as her strawberry blonde hair becomes soaked. Her jaw is dropped and she puts her hands on her hips.

"Marceline Betty Aba-" Bonnie begins to scold Marceline for splashing her but is cut off by another splash to the face.

Marceline snickers.

"That's it!" Bonnie shrieks and splashes Marceline back.

"Looks like the Princess _can _have some fun!" Marceline howls with laughter.

Marceline is rewarded with a splash of clear blue water at her face. They continue the water fight. Marceline loses her balance while attempting to splash Bonnie and she falls into the clear blue water. She jumps back up, gasping for air.

Bonnie giggles "Looks like the majestic knight _can _lose her balance"

"You saw nothing" Marceline growls playfully and pushes Bonnie. She lands on her butt and she smiles.

"Let me help you up" Marceline offers her hand.

Bonnie takes it but pulls Marceline into the water.

"You sly little bit-" Marceline cackles but is interrupted by a splash to the face.

"Care to finish that sentence, _Marceline_?" Bonnie says sarcastically.

Marceline stands up and shakes her head, splattering water.

"You're the dog here not me" Bonnie purrs.

Marceline empties the water out of her ear by jerking her head to the side.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

Schwabl is grazing the long grass on the edge of the water.

Marceline helps Bonnie up from the water and they walk onto the sand. Marceline falls down to her butt and pulls her knees to her chest. Bonnie sits down next to her, putting her arms behind her back and crossing her legs.

Marceline turns her head to look at Bonnie "I can't believe I found you"

Bonnie shudders and leans against Marceline.

"I'm glad you did, though"

"What just happened out there in the lake...it reminded me so much when we were kids" Marceline sighs.

"You hated me when we were kids!" Bonnie exclaims.

"Uh, Princess, last I remember you hated _me_ first"

"You're the one who spilt glue over my head!"

Marceline groans "Ugh I only did that because I _liked_ you"

"Marceline that was like fifteen years ago"

"And? I've liked you for that long"

Bonnie's mouth tugs into a small smile. "You're so cute"

"That's not what I am aiming for but...thanks"

"You're welcome, you butt"

"So…" Marceline trails off.

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to pretend that whole kissing thing didn't happen yesterday?" Marceline asks.

Bonnie pauses, her eyebrows knitting together, her mouth set in a slight frown.

"I don't know, Marceline"

"What do you mean you don't _know_?" Marceline responds defensively, a flare of anger.

"Don't be like this, _please_"

Marceline growls and weaves her hands through her hair. She pulls her bangs over her eyes. Her hair has grown since the wedding and her longest strands of hair reaches her chin.

"This whole...situation...Is really hard for me to cope with!" Bonnie explains.

"Situation? You're the one who kissed _me_..." Marceline says quietly.

"I can't explain how I'm feeling! It's _infuriating_. I feel and I can't explain it! I don't know how! I don't know what it is! I've never felt _this. _And I don't even know how the kingdom would react to _us_" Bonnibel makes a motion with her hands.

"Are you kidding me? They love us! Why would they care?" Marceline demands.

"Marceline you know that's not how it works!" Bonnie responds.

"But it is!"

"No! How am I supposed to rule a kingdom when everyone is more interested in my love life then me actually running the kingdom!?"

"Finn could rule in your stead!" Marceline exclaims.

"Marceline!" Bonnie raises her voice "Responsibility demands sacrifice!"

"You know what you could do for once? Put your own needs infront of someone else's. You deserve to be happy!" Marceline says loudly.

"Well what if I don't know what makes me happy?"

"Figure it out!"

"Marceline I don't know what my emotions are right now. I'm so confused"

"Glip blop it, Bonnie! You don't need scientific evidence to explain your feelings you just _feel_ them!"

Bonnie snarls and turns away. "It would be so much easier if you didn't love me"

Marceline's mouth opens in shock. "I...I can't help how I feel"

Bonnie blinks with surprise "That… was out of line. I'm sorry Marceline"

"You aren't as perfect as you thought, guess you can't judge me anymore" Marceline mutters.

"I never said you had to be perfect!" Bonnie exclaims.

Marceline spits at the ground.

"I'm sorry" Bonnie repeats.

Marceline's hopes are crushed and she sinks her head in defeat. "It's fine"

Marceline stands up and brushes off. She puts her shirt on and grabs her bow and arrows.

"I'm going to go find food"

"Don't...leave...please" Bonnie stutters.

"I'll be back" Marceline says sharply.

"Okay" Bonnie says.

"Stay by Schwabl"

Marceline knew that she didn't need to go hunting or foraging. But she did know that she needed a place to cry in silence, alone, away from her heartache. She stumbles through the forest with tears in her eyes.

She stumbles through the forest until she comes across a wide opening. A mouth of a cave is gaping. Large bushes cover the entrance. Marceline kicks the bushes out of the way. Marceline walks into it and sits on the ground. It's cold floor sucks the warmth out of Marceline.

She puts her hands on her face. Her body heaves with a silent sob.

She lays down on the ground and stares the caves ceiling. A thousand thoughts race through her mind but one sticks out from the rest.

"Why won't she love me?" Marceline asks the ceiling. Her stomach twists painfully and she puts her hand over her chest. Her heart aches with a dull throb.

She dozes off until she hears footsteps outside of the cave.

Marceline snaps up and kneels with one leg from the ground and draws her bow.

"Marceline?" A voice calls.

Marceline resists the urge to ignore her.

"Go away Bonnie" She groans.

"Are you in the cave?"

"...No"

"I'm going in. Schwabl is here too" Marceline lowers her bow.

"What part of no don't you understand?"

Bonnie pushes her way through the bushes to find a disgruntled Marceline. Schwabl snorts and follows her. Bonnie unbuckles the saddlebags and sets them on the cave floor.

"Have you been _crying_?" Bonnie asks.

"No there's something stuck in my eye"

"Don't lie to me, Marcy I know you better than that"

Marceline sighs.

"You were gone for a long time"

"I was gone for like fifteen minutes at the most Bonnie"

"Marcy" Bonnie repeats. "It's almost dark outside"

"Oh"

"I really am sorry about what I said before"

"Like I said. It's fine"

Bonnibel sits next to Marceline as Schwabl settles down near the edge of the cave.

Bonnie grabs Marceline's hand.

"I'm so scared Marceline, for the both of us. For my kingdom"

"It's my kingdom too, Bonnie. Remember that."

"I...was sorting through...What I've been feeling?"

"And?"

"Marceline...I think I love you"

Marceline's eyes widen with surprise. She turns and cups Bonnie's face and presses a kiss against her forehead.

"I loved you first" She murmurs.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: House of Wolves

**Chapter Fourteen: House of Wolves **

Marceline cooks dinner on the fire. Bonnie sits a ways away. The cave is quiet and the ceiling and floor is filled with crystals, stalagmites and stalactites.

Marceline points at a crystal on the floor "Bonnie, what kind of rock is that?"

"It's quartz"

"What does it do?"

"Well they are found all over Ooo. They come in different colors like purple, pink and green. They are formed by volcanoes" Bonnie says.

"You sure love getting your big brain out" Marceline chuckles.

"You know, I could tell you the chemical structure of every single _sediment_ in this whole cave, I am sparing you" Bonnie laughs.

"Thanks, nerd"

Marceline moves to grab the ukulele from the saddlebag. She starts to strum the ukulele.

"I haven't heard you play music in _ages_" Bonnie purrs. She puts her head on Marceline's shoulder and sighs.

Marceline hums a tune and keeps playing.

"She asked me son when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold and when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me? I will make you queen of everything you see, I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease"

The ukulele seems to sing along with Marceline and Bonnie claps along to the song.

"You are so amazing" Bonnibel breathes.

Marceline kisses the top of Bonnie's forehead.

"Thank you"

Bonnie turns to face Marceline.

"Your eyes are so pretty"

Marceline sets down the ukulele in the saddlebag.

"I'm a freak of nature, Bonnie. My eyes aren't pretty, they are the result of a very bad consequence of a very bad war" Marceline's fangs poke through her top lip as she frowns.

"Don't say that, Marceline"

"I am, my eyes don't stay the same color, I'm freakishly pale and...and…"

"Shhh...Marcy, don't be like that"

Marceline chuckles "I'm stating facts, as you like to put it, Bonnibel"

Bonnie puts a finger to Marceline's lips.

"My...what big teeth you have" She murmurs.

"Better to...bite you with, my dear"

"What big ears you have!"

"Better to listen to your sweet voice, my dear" Marceline smiles, fully exposing her canines.

Bonnie grabs and twists Marceline's pointed ear. Marceline yelps.

"What the heck, Bonnie!" Marceline squeaks.

"I wasn't aware that your voice could go into that decibel range" Bonnie giggles.

"That felt surprisingly good" Marceline grunts.

Bonnie chuckles and slaps Marceline's thigh with the back of her hand.

"I'll be sure to do that again" Bonnie purrs.

Marceline grabs the rabbit off the stake and cuts it open. She grabs an apple and bread from the saddlebag.

"Chow time" She announces.

"It smells delicious" Bonnibel moans.

"Thanks" Marceline turns her head to Schwabl. "You can go have some chow too, buddy"

Schwabl rises from his sitting position and leaves the cave.

They eat in silence until Bonnie belches, signifying the end of the meal.

Marceline rolls her eyes and leans against the hard cave wall. Bonnie's amused look disappears and is replaced with something Marceline hasn't seen in her before.

Hunger. A hunger not meant for food.

"I want to kiss you" Bonnie murmurs.

Marceline smirks and a smug look appears on her face.

"Go ahead and do it" She dares.

Bonnie closes her eyes and leans in. Marceline meets her lips. Marceline's fangs hit Bonnie's lips and draws blood.

"I am so sorry!" Marceline exclaims.

Bonnie ignores the apology and straddles Marceline, continuing to kiss her.

"Hnnng" Marceline grunts and places her hands on Bonnie's hips and Bonnie begins to grind over Marceline's thighs.

Bonnie's mouth moves from Marceline's lips to her neck. Bonnie bites down hard, eliciting a yelp from Marceline.

"Shit" Marceline moans and releases a throaty sigh.

Bonnie sucks down hard and she places her hands on Marceline's sturdy shoulders.

Her delicate fingers tap against Marceline's shirt impatiently.

"Bonnie…" Marceline trails off.

"What?"

"You don't have to do this"

"I want to" Bonnie says firmly.

"Okay" Marceline says gently and places a kiss on Bonnie.

She grabs Bonnie's hips and flips her onto the ground. Marceline looms over Bonnie and goes down on her neck, biting and licking it.

Bonnie squirms underneath Marceline and releases a high pitched moan. Marceline lays directly on top of Bonnie and straddles her.

"You're mine and mine alone" Marceline growls.

"Of...of course Marceline" Bonnie moans.

"Say it. Say that you are mine"

"I am yours!" Bonnie yelps as Marceline bites down on Bonnie's neck.

"And I am yours, princess"

Marceline tugs off her shirt and Bonnie wiggles out of it.

"I want you" Bonnie murmurs.

Marceline smirks and kisses Bonnibel's collarbone.

"Ask, and you shall receive" Marceline says in a husky tone.

Several breathless hours later, Marceline groans and sits up. She quickly glances over at the naked princess

Marceline smiles happily and blinks with contentment. Marceline's eyes droop and lays back down and spoons the princess. She wraps her arms around the princess.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" Marceline sings quietly.

"You make me happy...when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you…" She sings and falls asleep.

Marceline wakes to a scream. She immediately looks down to the empty space where the princess was. Marceline pulls her boxers on with panic and rushes outside of the cave, stumbling and nearly tripping over the bushes guarding the cave.

It is dark outside, and the stars twinkle and the moon shines brightly, highlighting the edges of the forest. Dark twilight colors paint the sky and Marceline's breath comes in rapid pants

"Bonnie?" Marceline screams.

"I'm over here, Marcy!" A voice echoes.

Marceline sprints over to where the voice emanated from. She comes to a clearing and looks around. She quickly locates the princess who is gripping onto a trunk of the tree. Bonnie is staring down and screeching at a thing on the forest floor. Marceline dashes over to the base of the tree to find a large snake hissing at Bonnibel.

"Damn it, Bonnie! I thought you were actually in trouble!"

"I am actually in trouble!" Bonnibel squeaks.

Marceline picks up the snake and walks over to another tree. She sets it down and it slithers away with a hiss.

"That wasn't even a poisonous snake" Marceline sighs.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

Marceline lets a breath of relief escape her lips. "You weren't"

Marceline goes underneath the base of the tree and puts her arms out. The princess lets go of the tree and lands in Marceline's arms.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" Bonnie sing-songs.

Marceline kisses Bonnie's forehead.

"Let's go back to sleep, yeah?"

"Of course" Bonnie purrs.

The knight-princess duo settles back down into the cave and Bonnie presses her body against Marceline's and they fall asleep.

In the morning, Marceline makes a small breakfast for the two of them. Bonnie sits around in her undergarments. Scratch marks are haphazardly strewn across her back. Bite marks and bruises from her neck down to her hips are lined up neatly. Two large hickeys adorn her inner thighs.

"I should've been a little more gentle" Marceline chuckles.

"Hm. I dunno...your back is pretty clawed up, compared to mine" Bonnie giggles.

Marceline smiles.

"Besides, I like it rough anyways" Bonnie titters.

"Classy. And kinky" Marceline rolls her eyes.

After they finish breakfast, Marceline puts on her armor and gathers her weapons. She straps the axe to her back and puts her cape over it. She straps her three knives to her sides and holds the bow in her hand, and ties the quiver to her other side.

"We are moving out today, we probably should get a move on" Marceline says

"Sounds good to me. I need to...take a bath, though" Bonnie smiles "Especially after last nights...activities"

"Oh my Glob, Bonnie that was pretty explicit"

"While that may be true, I want a repeat of last nights activities...tonight"

Marceline blushes and shakes her head. "Go take your stupid bath"

Bonnie winks and walks away "As you wish"

Marceline sits down and begins to pack up the camp. Schwabl enters the cave with a neigh and plops down next to Marceline.

Schwabl nudges Marceline.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for kicking you out of the cave" Marceline sighs.

Schwabl snorts.

Marceline straps on the saddle bags onto Schwabl and places the supplies into them. Marceline mounts Schwabl and they exit the cave. A noise echoes through the clearing. Marceline's ear flicks towards the source of the sound.

She strains to listen to the sound. She immediately identifies it as a scream. Bonnie's scream.

"I swear to Glob, Bonnie. If it's another snake I'm going to be pisssed"

Another scream echoes through the forest, sending shivers down Marceline's spine.

Marceline snaps the reins and Schwabl gallops towards the lake. Marceline scans the edges of the lake to find two figures struggling in the water.

Marceline leaps off of Schwabl and runs into the water. The figure is unhooded and a middle aged woman with green skin and brown hair is revealed. She raises her hand and electrocutes Marceline, sending her flying across the water, and deeper into the lake.

"Marceline!" Bonnie screams.

Marceline groans and stands up, wobbling on her knees. Bonnie punches the woman in the face and the woman retaliates by zapping Bonnie. Bonnie goes limp in her arms and the woman flies off, with Bonnie in her grasp.

Marceline sprints out of the water and mounts Schwabl again. She snaps the reins and chases after the figure.

"I am going to kill that witch if its the last thing I do" Marceline snarls as they chase after the Maja, the Sky Witch.

After a few minutes of hardcore chasing, they reach a fissure and the witch flies down it. Marceline pulls back the reins as Schwabl reaches the edge of the cliff.

Marceline fights back tears as she gets of Schwabl and begins to climb down the edge.

"...Please don't take my sunshine away" Marceline chokes on tears as she descends into the abyss.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Trouble In Paradise

**Chapter Fifteen: Trouble in Paradise**

There's only one selfish thought that comes to Marceline's mind as she is standing at the edge of the fissure, and it is: "_This is so unfair...It's the morning after and I can't even catch a break for a solid twenty four hours without some kind of drama". _This thought is quickly followed by: "_I am going to kill that bitch"_

Marceline lays down next to the fissure and inches towards the edge. She peers down to the bottom, looking down at the bottom.

"Where is that bitch?" Marceline growls.

As soon as Marceline finishes that sentence, Maja flies up and away from the fissure. Marceline can hear her hissing profanities.

"I always forget where the damn house is" Maja grumbles.

Marceline rolls away from the edge of the fissure and runs over to Schwabl. She mounts her steed and she sets off after Maja. The sun is burning in the west and it looks like Maja is flying into the inferno that is the sun.

Schwabl follows Maja through the woods. As they go deeper into the Red Forest, it becomes darker, grayer, and more depressed. It reminds Marceline of the Dead Forest she had rescued Bonnibel from, but unlike the Dead Forest, this one was very much alive.

Black moss grew in clumps on the ground. Crows caw in the distance. Vultures lurk in trees. Small rats scurry across the ground, trying to avoid Schwabl's steps. Lakes of nuclear material ooze green gas. They shine yellow-green, a color of death that Marceline has not seen since she was a young child. The air smells of rotting...everything. Marceline can smell rotting flesh, decaying plant matter and something else she can't quite identify.

Schwabl grinds to a halt and Marceline looks around frantically.

"Where did she go?!" Marceline howls in desperation.

Marceline looks around the clearing, looking for clues. A trail of broken branches indicates where the witch has been. Marceline turns Schwabl's reins and directs him through the trail. Strange carved figures hang in the trees and Marceline knows deep down that she is close to Maja's layer.

The clearing is full of life. Green, alive, well, life. It is a harsh and sharp contrast from the rest of the forest. In the middle of the clearing lies a lake with a reflection of a house in it. Marceline dismounts Schwabl and approaches the edge of the water. She looks up, searching for the house. Unable to find it, Marceline stares down at the lake again.

"Nice trick, Maja" Marceline hisses.

She turns to Schwabl. "Stay here buddy" She says as she sets down her bow on Schwabl's back.

Marceline draws her axe and dives into the water. It is clear and refreshing and Marceline can see a multitude of fish swimming around near the bottom of the lake.

But there is no bottom, Marceline realizes as she approaches the other side of the lake. She can see the house through the sky, and Marceline is immediately confused. She was going down, right? How on Ooo was there two skies? Marceline's lungs burn with lack of air, and Marceline looks up to see sky. She looks down and sees sky and a house. Marceline swims down and when she comes out of the water, she falls, falls and falls.

The air relieves her burning lungs but it is quickly replaced quickly with panic. Shee is falling through the air. She is not falling down, she is falling up. A house appears and Marcelie swings her axe at it. The axe acts as a hook and Marceline pulls herself parallel to the house. She punches a dirty window and it shatters under her touch. She kicks through the rest of the window and leaps into the house, landing with a loud crash.

Marceline rises from the ground and twirls her axe around. She adjusts her helmet and takes a deep breath. She licks her lips nervously and looks around the wooden house.

She climbs the stairs and pauses in front of the door. She raises her axe and slams it against the door. Chunks of wood and splinters fly in the air, but the door doesn't give. Marceline twists her upper torso and swings the axe like a bat. The door topples down and Marceline pulls her axe out. Marceline squints because the room is dark and the air is thick with dust.

She steps through the doorway and looks around. She decides that Bonnie is not in this room and turns around and walks out of the room. Marceline's ears flick from a distant sound. Her face draws back into a feral snarl and she leaps down the stairs and lands, causing the floor to crack under her weight. She looks up at a glass chandelier and sees a trapdoor through the top of it.

Marceline straps the axe to her back and adjusts the armor on her hands. Marceline bends her legs and jumps to the handrail of the stairs. She leans off the rail and flings herself off it, clinging onto the lowest ring of the chandelier. She pulls herself up and jumps through the trapdoor.

With a snarl from the splinters Marceline punches through trapdoor.

"Where are you, Maja?" Marceline snarls.

A distant laugh is her response and Marceline climbs up the attic stairway and into a circular hallway that winds around. She walks through the hallway and turns to find a door. Marceline presses her ear up against the door and strains to listen what is going on inside.

Marceline can pick out three distinct sounds. All three of them are voices. One is a high pitched, smoker-like voice. Marceline decides that is the voice of Maja. The second voice she hears is the moderately- high pitched moans and whimpers of Bonnie. Marceline's heart flares with anger. She doesn't recognize the third and final voice. It is low, metallic, throaty, husky, rough, pure evil. She can hear its teeth grinding together. It sends shivers down her spine from fear.

Marceline strains to hear the conversation.

"I will take the human girl to my lair. From there, we will use her life force to power the bomb...and then, there will be no more life on this wretched planet ever again" The third voice says. That must be the Lich King.

"Of course, my lord" Maja says.

"You know that there is only one who can stop us. Dispose of her, slaughter her. She is the only threat to our plans. She is the only one who knows"

"Yes, my lord"

"By the end of this week, the human race will be no more. Ensure our victory. Read through our history and remember why we are doing this. Now, hand over the princess"

With the end of the sentence Marceline kicks through the door, and what she sees makes her stomach clench and the blood rush to her head. He is more horrible than Marceline could have ever imagined...


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Shadows and Electricity

**Chapter Sixteen: Shadows and Electricity **

His skin, if it could be even called that, is papery. It is worn like leather, discolored like old paper. His skin only covers half of his face, the rest is bare bone. Marceline can see into the Lich King's jaw. Insects crawl in between his teeth. It seems like he does not notice the cockroaches that reside in his mouth. Marceline wills her eyes to meet the Lich's. His eyes are both colorless and a toxic green. It is as if a clear coat was put over his nuclearly infected eyes. Two large horns protrude from his skull. They are dusty. One is is curled and one grows straight. Both are the color of bone marrow. Surrounding the horns is a bronze crown.

Marceline is knocked breathless with the monstrous sight of the Lich. She tears her eyes away from the hideous creature. She steals a glance at Bonnibel, who lays unconscious on the floor, and her spirits lift. Now, Marceline's gaze rests on Maja, who now stands in front of the Lich, blocking Marceline's view of the demon.

"Give her back!" Marceline roars.

"You are too late" Maja snarls.

The Lich chuckles. "She belongs to me, now"

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Marceline takes a step towards the Lich, raising her axe.

"Stupid girl!" The Lich hisses. "You cannot defeat me! I am eternal!"

"I will fucking _destroy_ you!" Marceline roars.

The skin on the Lich's face moves as the Lich shakes his head. "No, dear child. Maja, end her. Bring her head to me"

With that, the Lich scoops up Bonnibel and tucks her in between his arm. His cloak rustles as he opens the window. He gives a final look at Maja and nods, then leaps out the window. Marceline's attention turns to Maja.

"You have no idea how much pain you and your master have given me these past ten years" Marceline says quietly, as she looks to the ground.

Marceline looks up and her face curls back into a snarl. "I cannot allow you to hurt my princess any longer. I cannot endure any more pain. I am going to make you feel as much pain as I did...and still do"

Maja simply shakes her head and laughs. Her brown hair tumbles down as she shakes her head. her teeth are pointed daggers and she smiles like a shark. She shrugs off her cloak and it falls to the ground soundlessly.

Maja raises her hand and an electric shock bursts out of her hand. Marceline dives out of the way. Her axe tumbles away and it slides across ss the room. With a growl, Marceline draws a dagger from her side. Maja's mouth twists into a pointed smile.

"I don't understand why you vehemently oppose my master! His cause is noble!" Maja says and tosses another electric ball. Marceline side steps it.

"Maybe it's because you have ruined everything I have, for starters!" Marceline snarls. She twists her waist and pulls back her arm and releases the dagger. Maja turns her head to the side, and the dagger narrowly misses her face. The dagger, however, has left a mark on Maja's cheek. Black blood oozes from the wound. Marceline draws her second dagger and tosses it from hand to hand.

"The ends justify the means!" Maja cackles.

"And what ends is that?" Marceline pauses, and crouches.

"The end of life" Maja says.

She says it so bluntly. So...heartless. _She's crazy_ Marceline decides.

"The end of life would be glorious! Nothing would grow! The earth would be desolate! Peace, quiet would resonate throughout the universe! The noise of life will finally be over!" Maja rants.

"Brainiac, that includes you too. You'll die with the rest of us!" Marceline doesn't question how the Lich can manage to kill all life, she knows that they say is true.

Maja's eyes glint knowingly "Of course, I realize that! I accept that!"

Marceline shakes her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable! You are sick in the head!"

"Less talk! Let's dance, weenis!"

"You're on!" Marceline growls and leaps forward.

While she is in midair, Maja fires an electric flash. It strikes Marceline, and sends shocks throughout her body. Marceline lands on her hands and knees. Her vision wavers and her helmet falls to the ground. Marceline's black hair spills out of her helmet like an ink spill, and it covers her eyes. She straps the knife back into the side of her armor. Marceline groans with pain.

"I don't know how the King thought you would be strong enough to rescue _Bonnibel_ a second time" Maja sneers.

Marceline's face twists into a feral snarl. Her nose scrunches up and she bares her teeth. "We aren't done here, yet!"

A blast of electricity is the response. Marceline rolls out of the way and jumps back up to her feet. Her axe is an arm length away. She reaches for it and twirls it in her hands.

With another charge, Marceline jumps. Except this time, instead of being blasted with electricity, Marceline twists her body to avoid the bolt. She crashes on top of Maja, and once again, her axe slides away. Marceline's hands move to Maja's neck. Marceline presses down hard. She can feel Maja's pulse through her hands and she tightens her grip.

"It looks like you _are _alive…" Marceline says. With a flare of anger she adds "Not for long, though"

Maja struggles against Marceline's force.

"Ego præcipio tibi...enebrarum harum , avexit hoc... mihi!" Maja chokes out.

Suddenly, Marceline is thrown back. She tumbles across the room. The armor makes the wood floor splinter. Marceline flips back on her feet as Maja is struggling to stand. Marceline's labrys is at her feet. She bends over to pick it up.

The two battling forces now stand opposite where they were to begin with. The knife Marceline threw sticks in the wall and Marceline pulls it out, and sheaths it.

"Fun thing about magic," Marceline says, "It drains you!"

Maja stands in front of the only window in the room. Purple marks appear on her neck.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch" Maja sneers. "I will get the last laugh"

Marceline growls and straps her axe to her back. She decides that she will take Maja on with just her bare hands.

"This ends now!" Marceline shouts and charges forward. All Maja can do is raise her arms to brace for Marceline's impact.

They crash through the window and fall out of the house. Marceline places herself on top of Maja and pushes her forward, so that she will take the ground hit first. The lake comes forward at an alarming rate. Air rushes through and between the duo.

They land with such brutality, Marceline is not prepared for it. The water crashes over them and Marceline desperately climbs to the surface for air. She drags herself out of the water and collapses on the beach. Schwabl canters over to investigate.

"I'll be okay, buddy" Marceline murmurs and stands up. Schwabl snorts

"Now, where is that witch?" She growls. She scans the water for signs of Maja. Satisfied with the lack of movement of water, Marceline turns her back with a sigh.

A sound comes from the lake. A sizzling sound. Marceline whips around to find an electric bolt coming for her chest. With a desperate neigh, Schwabl steps into the way of the bolt. The electricity exits his body and he collapses, without a breath.

Marceline's eyes widen and her heart writhes. "No!" She cries. She sees Maja standing in the water.

"See? Told you I would get the last laugh!" She cackles. Her eyes are empty sockets, and she looks gaunt.

Marceline draws a dagger. With alarming speed, Marceline hurdles the dagger towards Maja. It finds its mark at the intersection of Maja's neck and torso. Maja slides into the water, a pool of black blood tainting the water surrounding her body.

Marceline collapses next to Schwabl and lays her head on him.

"I am so sorry, buddy" She sobs.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Guilt Ridden

**Chapter Seventeen: Guilt Ridden**

Marceline's thoughts thrash around violently. She stares blankly at the corpse of her fallen friend. Water trickles down Marceline's face. Whether it is lake water or tears, Marceline cannot tell. It's probably a mixture of both. She absent mindedly pats Schwabl's side, twisting her hand through the coarse black mane. She half expects that Schwabl will rise and run around in circles, just like how he used to. Marceline waits. Her mind is solely focused on her deceased companion. She waits more. She struggles to remember why Schwabl lies dead next to her.

The cogs and wheels turn in Marceline's mind. Anger seeps into her thoughts and Marceline rises from her kneeling position. She lets out a blood curdling howl of pain. Her body shakes violently and she hurls herself against a tree. She wishes that Maja was still alive so she could beat the living hell out of her.

Marceline belts out intense screams and battle cries as she punches the tree. The wood splinters around the crater of her fist. She pulls back for another punch until she realizes how futile this is. She rests her hand on the tree and takes a deep breath in. The breath slowly trickles out of her body. Her mind is cleared, mostly, of the blinding anger.

She closes her eyes tightly. Marceline realizes that Schwabl is dead because of her.

Guilt washes over Marceline. It drowns every other feeling that she is experiencing. Her body trembles and she falls to the base of the tree. Tears pour down her cheeks and her body shakes from sobs. Wiping her face, she stands back up. She saunters over to Schwabl and removes the saddlebags from him.

"I'll give you a proper funeral, buddy" She says shakily.

Marceline tosses the saddlebags to the ground. Her eyes turn back to the tree she assaulted. Sliding off the labrys from her back, she takes it and tosses it in her hand. With a swing, the tree comes crashing down. Marceline side steps the falling trunk. She twists her upper body and chops the branches off the tree. Then she cuts the trunk into four separate segments. Strapping the labrys back on, she rolls the logs near Schwabl. The strain on her back nearly cripples her, but she continues anyways. She pulls the logs into rows.

With a pant, she places the branches on top of the log base. Sweat trickles down her forehead. She forgets that she is wearing the spiked armor and wipes the sweat off. The spike catches her forehead and blood trickles down. Marceline ignores the blood. She has a job to do.

Marceline removes the reins and saddle from Schwabl and places them at the edge of the logs. With a flex of her arms, Marceline pulls Schwabl up on to the logs. Her legs scream in protest but Marceline ignores it. Schwabl rolls on top of the logs and his neck moves from side to side limply. Bile rises up in Marceline's throat and she fights back tears.

"You really are gone" She sighs.

She turns her back on Schwabl and rummages through the saddlebags. The flint and steel feel weird in her hands. Striking them together, she sets the logs on fire.

"A funeral pyre for a brilliant horse. Thank you, for being my friend throughout all those hard years. You're still a punk...but you're my punk" Marceline chokes out.

The flames lick at the logs. The fire continues its assault on the pyre and it begins to consume the fallen horse. Tears roll down Marceline's face and they land soundlessly on the ground.

Her heart wrenches painfully inside of its cage. Not only did Marceline lose Schwabl, she lost Bonnie. Again. As if once wasn't enough. Hadn't life tortured her enough?

This was not what Marceline bargained for. She went into this quest searching for her princess. Now, not only did she have to retrieve her princess again, she had to save humanity. She didn't sign up for this. She didn't sign up for her best friend to be killed by a lunatic. Anger coils like a spring in her stomach.

That glob forsaken beast would not destroy everything she loves. Marceline thinks back to Finn's wedding. There was happiness there, and it couldn't be tainted by any form of evil. That was, until Simon showed up. Or what everyone thought was Simon. Why had the Lich chosen Marceline?

"Why me?" She asks out loud.

The answer doesn't come. All Marceline can hear is the soft rustling of the trees; the quiet lapping of the lake. She bows her head in shame, and the spring releases. If Marceline was a dragon, she would have breathed fire.

This is a different kind of anger than the one before. This one is two parts miserable and two parts furious. It is the worst kind of anger, Marceline decides.

Her immediate impulse is to charge after the Lich and Bonnibel. Then, she realizes something.

Her brash, headstrong, impulses were what caused Schwabl to die. She takes a deep breath. The smoke in the air calms her. It rattles through her lungs and exits, taking away her fury. If she is going to take down the Lich, she has to think.

That's what Bonnie would do.

That's what Bonnibel would _want_ her to do.

So Marceline will do it.

She takes one last glance at the burning fire. Marceline turns her body towards the lake and walks to it. She kneels at the edge. Like a lizard, she slides into the water and swims down. As she reaches the bottom, she falls through it, just as she had done before.

The falling is just as terrifying as it was before. Marceline grips onto the side of the house and she goes through the window she had before. She retraces her footsteps to find where the Lich and Maja kept Bonnibel.

The room is filled with books and large cauldron in the middle.

"What would Bonnie do?" Marceline hisses to herself.

She sits herself down next to the pile of books and begins sorting through them. There has to be information about the Lich somewhere in here. Or spells, to help Marceline defeat him and stop him from killing all life on earth.

The reads through the covers of the books and briefly reads the first page. Most of them are receipts of some sort. Transactions that Maja had done. Marceline groans in frustration. This is not what she needed. She needs something of substance.

After a while of searching, Marceline finds a spell book. Marceline pages through impatiently, searching for something about the Lich. There's nothing about the Lich in this book, only spells for flight.

"It could come in handy" Marceline decides.

A book older than the rest catches Marceline's eye. Marceline grabs it gently and opens it.

"The Journal of Achmetha, Newly Crowned King of the Dead"

Marceline gasps.

This is the journal of the Lich.


End file.
